So We Meet Again
by x2INFIN3TY-B3YONDx
Summary: Its been a whole year since the Gallagher Exchange with Blackthorne and all Cammie can think about is a certain green eyed, smirking boy. Takes Place after CMH, Rated T.. for now anyway. A bit OOC, Kinda AU
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

**Aloha fellow readers! I've been reading Fanfiction for a while and decided to write my own! So yea this is my first FanFic and I'm sorry if its kinda sloppy or badly written, I tried my best and English is not really my strong point in school, I'm a more sciencey kinda girl, lol.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think and whether I should keep this and continue it or delete it and never speak of it again. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Gallagher Girls series do you think I would be spending about 98.999% of my life reading or Writing Fanfiction about Gallagher Girls?**

* * *

I was sat at the window seat in the library thinking about Zach. Again. Would I ever see him again? Did he like me? Did I like him? All these questions were flooding through my mind when,

"Oopsie Daisies!" called out Liz in her southern accent. I chuckled quietly to myself. The girl knew curse words in over 14 different languages yet 'Oopsie daisies' were the words she chose. I jumped up and ran outside to see her.

"CAMMIE!"

"LIZ!" I ran up and hugged her,

"How was your summer?

"Great, yours?"

I didn't have a chance to reply because we heard the one and only Macey McHenry call out,

"OH-MAI-GOD-ALMIGHTY!" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR AND YOUR CLOTHES MAI GOD!" I SERIOUSLY HAVE MY WORK CUT OUT HERE!"

"MACEY!" We shouted then ran up and hugged her."We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too, but seriously you couldn't have looked after your hair a bit better?"

Wow, typical Macey. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So where's Bex?" asked Macey

"Don't know, I replied, "you have any idea Lizzie?"

"She told me her flight was delayed and she was going to be a little late, so not to worry," Liz told us.

We all picked up our suitcases and lugged them to our room. I threw mine on the bed and started to unpack. Liz took out her wash bag and told us she was going to have a quick shower. Macey quickly unpacked too.

"Cammie can you give me your school uniform please," asked Macey.

"Umm ok?" I replied. I handed it over, just then Liz walked out.

"Give me your uniform too Liz"

"Ok Mace, but why?"

"I just want to make a few alterations" she replied with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Ok whatever, I'm going to go have my shower now," I said whilst grabbing my wash bag.

"Ok be quick though or I won't have enough time to get you all ready for the Welcome Back Dinner!"

"Macey, we have 4 hours, 13 minutes and 39 seconds till the welcome back din…."

"OMG CAMMIE, HURRY UP!" Macey interrupted, quite rudely might I add.

I rolled my eyes and hurried into the shower. I quickly washed up and then stepped outside. Macey was in the middle of getting Liz ready.

"Ok…..almost…one min…A little more shadow here…..and DONE!" cried out Macey.

Liz cautiously turned around. Her school skirt was now a lot shorter than normal and her blouse was tighter to show off her figure a bit more and now had diamonds on the collar. Her makeup was natural and her blonde almost white hair was in a loose side French braid and looked amazing. Her shoes were black 5-inch heels.

"Wow, you look great Lizzie! "Macey you did a great job!" I said.

"Thanks, Cams!"

Macey just smirked and said it was my turn. I went and sat in the chair. Liz and Macey attacked me with makeup brushes and hair straighteners.

After a long and painful 47 minutes and 56 seconds of eyebrow plucking, lipstick applying and hair straightening, they were finally done with me.

"Oh thank the Lord I don't think I could have sat still for any longer," I said, standing up.

"Look in the mirror!" said Liz whilst Macey shoved me in front of it.

"Holy…WOW", Macey….I…I don't know what to say…except for WOW… I look…"

"Hot? I know" said Macey whilst filing her nails

My uniform was the same as Liz but instead of heels, I had some black Moto boots. For my makeup, I had black eyeliner and mascara which made my eyes pop and some nude lipstick and a touch of blush. My dirty blond hair was straightened and flowing down my back.

"Thank you so much Macey!" I said.

"No problem Cams" she replied, still filing her nails but now she now had a VOUGE magazine in her lap which she was reading or well studying, there was little yellow notes adorning the pages and scribbles and marks all over. She turned the page and I caught a glimpse of a diagram of, pressure points?

"Guys we have 1 hour, 37 minutes and 21 seconds till the welcome back dinner, what should we do?" said Liz.

"Let's just wait up here for Bex" I replied.

******** 30 minutes later********

I was slouching lazily on the bed with my headphones in listening to some music. Liz was busy doing whatever it is she does on her laptop, probably hacking into the CIA OR FBI. Macey was sorting through her clothes complaining about the lack of storage space when the bedroom door flew open.

"Bloody security, I'm never flying with that airline again" replied the one and only Rebecca Baxter in her thick English accent.

"BEX!" we all screamed and then ran up and hugged her. She stumbled back a bit and dropped her luggage.

"Steady on guys, I missed you all too though there is no need to squish me to death!" she said in a strained voice. We all released our grip and helped her with her luggage.

"Bex, I need your uniform stat, the Welcome Back dinner starts in…1 hour 4 minutes and 12 seconds" said, Macey, while looking at her watch, "I have to make some alterations"

"What, why?"

"Rebecca Grace Baxter do not make me come over there, just hand me over the uniform then go have a shower, NOW!", said Macey.

Bex gave her a death glare for using her full name then sighed and opened her suitcase and got her uniform and wash bag out. She reluctantly handed her uniform over to Macey then walked into the bathroom. Macey just smirked then got to work with the uniform.

No one messes with Macey when it comes to clothes or anything fashion related.

******** 1 hour later ********

Bex was now dressed in her new and improved uniform, the blouse was tighter and skirt shorter like ours and her chestnut hair was curled and tied up in a high pony. She had on some light shadow, mascara and red lipstick. She looked like some exotic Egyptian princess with her caramel skin and dark eyes. She had some Black creepers for shoes.

Macey looked like a supermodel in her outfit, her uniform identical to ours, her glossy, jet black hair was in loose curls, she had on light shadow and pale lipstick. She wore some black heels similar to Liz's.

"Come on guys we got to go, we have 2 minutes and 7 seconds till the Welcome Back Dinner," said Liz in a worried tone.

"Relax Lizzie, we'll be on time don't worry," said Macey in her usual bored tone.

"Can we just go!" cried Liz.

And with that, we walked in tow to the Grand Hall.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue or just leave it? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**That's all for now,**

**Ali xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

**Aloha everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating, I had to study for a test and then it was the September weekend and my family and I went to see our cousins in England. I had no WiFi for the whole journey...No Flippin' WiFi for a whole NINE hours! Anywho here is the next chapter and I'm sorry it's so short I just felt really bad about not updating and wanted to post something. I hope you enjoy it x**

**P.S Thank You to the people who reviewed, Guest and confused-umbrella, it means a lot to me ^.^**

* * *

We arrived at the grand hall with 13 seconds to spare,

"See Lizzie, I told you we would get here on time!" said Macey to Liz

"Oh whatever, can we just eat I'm starving" she replied.

"Me too!" cried Bex

"Me Three" I said.

I pushed open the door and everyone turned to look at us, Macey smirked and whispered,

"Told you, you looked hot"

We went and got our food then sat down with the rest of our classmates. Even though we were all supposed to be talking in American-English, everyone was talking in their own language and accent.

The doors opened once more and all heads turned. It was the teachers and Headmistress Morgan (aka my mom). I saw a new face among the sea of teachers but that wasn't surprising. Mr. Smith was one of the most wanted agents in the world and every year he went to the official CIA Plastic Surgeon and got a whole new face. This year he had blonde hair and grey-ish eyes, he had a broad face and a slightly bigger nose than last time.

They made their way to the head table. Once everyone was seated my mom stood up and started her speech.

* * *

**(A/N****_: _**_Italic_**_, students_****, Normal, Rachel Morgan.)**

**"Women of The Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"**

We all stood up and replied in unison,

_"__we are the sisters of Gillian"_

**"Why do you come?"**

_"__To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her Secrets._

**"To what end do you work?"**

_"__To the cause of justice and light."_

**"How long will you strive?"**

_"__For all the days of our lives." _ We all replied, finishing the speech off.

* * *

"Welcome back students of Gallagher, I trust you all had a good, safe holiday" said my mum with a smile. "I have an important announcement to make, as you all know last year we had an exchange with our brother school, Blackthorne Institute."

There were murmurs throughout the hall and looks of curiosity were upon my fellow sisters' faces.

My mum just continued, "The trustees and I have talked and we have decided that one semester is not enough to forge true bonds. Therefore 21 of our highly skilled spies will be taking in part in another exchange, but this time Gallagher will be visiting Blackthorne."

There were gasps of excitement and girls squealing. There were so many things being said it was hard to take it all in. There was only one thing on my mind though. Zach. Zachary Goode, the boy who kissed me in front of the whole school and failed to contact me all summer. That hurt. A lot.

"The girls taking part in this exchange are as follows: _Mick Morrison, Tina Walters, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Angela Carter, Eva Alvarez, Natasha Sullivan, Aeryen Ali, Alyssa Watt, Erica Hunter, Sandy Browns, Jennifer Lucas and her sister Ally Lucas, Jordyn Travers, Katie Hawk, Brooklyn Stone, Kayla Anderson, Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee and Cameron Morgan."_

There were Squeals of joy as the 'Lucky' girls chosen for the exchange jumped up and down with glee.

" As soon as you girls have finished your dinner it would be best if you go and pack as we leave at 3:27 am, that is all, Thank you." Finished off my mother. She sat back down.

"OMG, WE ONLY HAVE 7 HOURS TO PACK!" cried out Macey. "COME ON GUYS!" she said while dragging us three along with her to our room complaining along the way about how little time they gave us to pack.

* * *

**Soo, what did you all think? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you all think and if you guys have any ideas for future chapters! **

**xx Ali xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Aloha Humans!**

**I'm really sorry about not updating, I've just had a lot on my plate right now and then it was the October week and my teachers thought it would be a good idea to give us homework over the break D;**

**Also, I want to thank Miaadventure and GreenEyedSmirker for helping me out with this chapter, I de****dicate it to you ^_^**

**Anyway here's the next Chappie, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I dumped my luggage in our dorm, said my hellos and everything and went to the library. I sat in the window seat and looked out the window. I thought about my life and…. Cammie, Oh Cammie I couldn't keep my mind off her. I liked her. A lot. More than I would like to admit. I wondered if I would ever see her again. I thought about the first time we met, in the elevator, I thought about the mission in Roseville and 'Jimmy'. A voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Zach, we gotta go, Its dinner time," called out the voice. I turned to the source of noise. It was Grant. I got up and followed him into The Great Hall. If we weren't on time we were in deep trouble, Blackthorne is a living hell compared to Gallagher.  
We arrived at the hall with 3 minutes to spare. We walked in and sat at our usual table, Jonas and Nick walked in about a minute later - 56.5 seconds to be exact- and sat down at our table. Nick was our new roommate; he joined about a month after the Gallagher Exchange. He was a bit behind with the work but he caught up quick enough and was now taking classes with us.

The bell rang out signaling the start of dinner. Anyone who arrived after would be punished. The doors opened once again and the teachers filed in, Headmaster Steve at the front. The teachers walked to the head table and sat down, all except Headmaster Steve; he made his way to the podium where a microphone was stood.  
He started his usual Welcome Back speech.

**"Who are you?"**  
"We are Blackthorne, Sons of Paul Blackthorne," We all replied in unison while standing up.  
**"Freshmen of Blackthorne, what do we strive to do?"**  
All the freshmen replied, "We strive to Ameliorate, We strive to Spy."

**"Blackthorne Sophomores, What do we Endeavour?"**  
"We Endeavour to Triumph against all odds, we Endeavor to Spy," The Sophomores replied.

**"Blackthorne Juniors, what do we Implement?"**  
"We Implement our Assigned duties, Assigned to us as Spies." Spoke out all the juniors.

**"Blackthorne Seniors, what have you learned?"**

"We have learned to kill." Finished off the seniors.

We all sat down and Headmaster started to speak again.  
"Welcome Back students of Blackthorne, I trust you all had an excellent sum…"  
I zoned out after that.

Suddenly the alarms went off, sirens screamed out "CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK," Large metal doors swiftly came down blocking the main entrance into The Great Hall and the other, smaller ones. There was the sound of windows smashing and girls dressed in all black jumped down and landed on the tables. One girl landed right in front of me.  
I jumped up quickly and got into a fighting stance, I couldn't see the intruders face as she was wearing a mask, the only part visible were her eyes.

The girl aimed a roundhouse kick to my face; I quickly caught it and flipped her over. She stood up quickly and then bounced down again and swung her leg out causing me to fall to the ground. She straddled me and aimed a punch at my face. I caught it and turned around quickly so I was on top. I was about to punch her when I noticed her eyes. Only one person I knew had those deep icy blue eyes and she was at the Gallagher Academy in Roseville. Or so I though.  
"Cammie?" I questioned. She used that one moment of weakness against me and flipped us over so she was on top. Then she smirked and said, "Miss me Blackthorne Boy?" then she stood up and walked over to the stage to join the rest of the girls, who I now knew were Gallagher Girls, her hips swinging as she walked. My jaw dropped as I looked at the sight around me; the windows were shattered, tables and chairs were overturned, plates of food on the floor and most of my brothers were either knocked out or tied to something. I glanced over at the teachers table and was shocked at the sight. They were all standing there either laughing or smirking. What the Hell? Suddenly Mr. Solomon stepped out of shadows behind the stage and stood in front of the podium.  
"I see you boys have been practicing hard," he spoke out sarcastically into the microphone. "I suggest you all take a seat or well what's' left of you all anyway."  
Any Blackthorne boys standing sat down quickly.

"Now I guess you are all wondering who these lovely ladies are? Well I'll let you see for yourselves," And with that all the girls on the stage removed there masks and smirked. I looked around the room and saw jaws drop. I noticed Nick was staring intently at Cammie, he had a look of joy in his eyes. What was that all about?

"Boys I would like you to meet your sister school, Gallagher Academy," Solomon continued,"Now some of you may know these girls from the Exchange Trip last year, I guess you are all wondering what these girls are doing here. Well the trustees of Gallagher and Blackthorne have been talking and have decided that one semester is not enough to forge true bonds and so some pupils from The Gallagher Academy will be staying here for a whole semester."

Yes! I was going to spend a whole semester with my Gallagher Girl. I looked over at her and made eye contact with her and she blushed and looked down. I smirked at that. I noticed Macey nudge her slightly and then nod towards Nick, who was still staring at Cammie. I saw her look at him and recognition passed through her eyes. And then she started smiling and I saw Nick smile back at her. How the hell did Nick know Cammie and how did she know him?!

"Now I think it's time to introduce yourselves ladies," Solomon said to the girls whilst passing one of them the mic. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi, My names Angela Carter and I'm on the CoveOps track," she started to walk off when she turned back and said, "Oh and my Codenames Angel." She passed the Mic onto the next person.

"Aloha boys, I'm Aeryen Ali and I'm on the CoveOps track. My Codenames Echo," she said confidently, finishing off with a wink. _**(A/N= Aeryen is just another way of spelling Erin)**_ The next girl stepped forward, shoving her hands In her pockets.

"'Sup everyone I'm Natasha Sullivan but you can call me Tasha. I'm on the CoveOps track and my Codenames Shadow" Another girl stepped forward.

"Hiya, I'm Kayla Anderson and I'm on the R&amp;D track. My Codenames Lighting," Said the girl.

It continued on like this. Eventually it was Bex's turn and I saw Grants eyes light up at the sight of her.

"The names Baxter, Bex Baxter" _**(A/N= Yes I did just go all James Bond on you ;D)**_

Mr. Solomon coughed loudly and glared at her, " Rebecca," he said warningly

She huffed and glared at him menacingly. I saw Solomon wince slightly at her glare, if looks could kill we would all be at Solomon's Funeral right now.

"Fine," she sighed, " My real names Rebecca Baxter but I swear to God if any one of you call me that you will, and I mean this, wake up on a deserted island surrounded by sharks and missing your balls!" She said menacingly, her British accent leaking in. I noticed most of my brothers cower in fear and a few covered there pants protectively, I bit the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"I'm on the CoveOps tack and my Codename is Duchess," she continued. She stepped back and Liz walked forward, tripping slightly.

"H-Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton, But you can c-call me L-Liz, I'm on the R&amp;D track and my Codename is B-B-Bookworm," She stuttered out. I saw Jonas staring at her and couldn't help but think about how perfect they were for each other.

Liz carefully made her way back to her place in the line and Macey strutted forward, nail file in hand.i saw a few boys jaw drop and one guy actually fell out of his seat. She stood at the podium and in a bored tone said,

"Ok, My names Macey McHenry, yes I am the senators daughter. If any of you have a problem with that you have me or Bex to answer to. I'm on the CoveOps Track and My Codename is Peacock." She finished off. "Oh and boys, eyes up here please," She said while pointing to her face. She strutted back to her spot and I swear I saw Nick drool a little. Finally it was Gallagher Girls turn. She walked up to the mic and quietly said,

"I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie, My Codename is Chameleon. I'm on the CoveOps track." She glanced over towards me and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to Macey.

Dr. Steve walked back onto the stage and over to the mic. "Welcome to Blackthorne ladies, I'm sure our pupils will give you a warm welcome!" After he finished talking he walked back over to his table and sat back down. The Gallagher Girls started walking over to an empty table in the corner, all except Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz. They started towards our table. Nick stood up quickly with a massive grin on his face. Cammie started grinning and ran into him, engulfing him a massive bear hug.

"Nick!" She shouted happily, "I've not seen you in ages, I've missed you so much!"

He chuckled and replied, "I've Missed you too Camster! it's been way too long."

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked.

"Mum and Dad decided I wasn't learning much by being home schooled so they shipped me off to boarding school," Nick replied.

"But your parents weren't spies," she questioned

"But Aunt Abby and Solomon were," he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Cammie's cheeks tinged pink when she realized that everyone in the room was looking at her. She quickly sat down, dragging Nick down with her.

"I'm sorry but have we missed something?" asked Liz

"Cammie you never told us you met a boy over the summer, and a cute one at that," Bex said while wagging her eyebrows.

"Honey you should of called me the minute you met him, I would of told you if he was worth your time," said Macey disapprovingly While eyeing Nick up and down, almost as if she was wondering whether or not to buy a shirt.

Cammie and Nick looked at each other and burst out laughing. Nick actually fell off his seat which caused Cammie to laugh even harder. We all just stared at them like they were aliens. Eventually Cammie managed to gasp out a sentence.

"You...*gasp*.…Thought...*gasp*... me and Nick... *gasp*... are dating,"

"Cammie... *gasp*...is my...*gasp*... cousin," Nick gasped out.

"Oh," we all said at the same time. We must of looked really funny because that just set them off again.

Eventually they calmed down enough to talk in coherent sentences

"I'm hungry," Bex cried out.

"Me too," said Liz

"Me three!" Said Cam and Macey at the same time.

All four of them stood up and walked over to the food tables. They returned with their plates a few minutes later. Liz sat down between Jonas and Bex, Grant beside Bex. Macey sat down beside Nick and Cammie sat in between Macey and me.

"Hello there Gallagher Girl," I smirked at her and she blushed and looked down. Macey whispered something to her and her head shot up and she whacked her on the head then whispered something to her. Macey went red and choked on her drink.

"What is it?" Liz questioned.

"Yes, do tell," said Bex.

Cammie leaned over and whispered to Liz, while Macey leaned towards Bex. Bex snorted and choked on her food, Liz's eyes went wide and she turned as red as a tomato.

"What's going on?" Asked Grant.

"Nothing," they all chorused in unison.

The bell rang signalling the end of dinner.

* * *

**Sooo, What did you all think? Nicks Cammie's cousin, Bet none of you saw that one coming! ^-^ I'll definitely have the next chapter up by next Monday, until then,Ciao Bellas ^-^ **

**P.S, Remember to RFRF! **

**∞ x ALI x ∞**

* * *

******* I made some changes to the last Chapter and there is now 21 girls taking part in the exchange, not 13. *******


	4. Chapter 4: Tour Guides

**Hej everyone! I'm really really sorry about not updating I've just had a lot on my plate and I had a stupid science test which I had to study for and now I have a maths test in like a week which I have to study for too -_-**

**Here's the next Chapter, Hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

**CAMMIE'S POV**

The bell rang signalling the end of dinner. I saw Mr Solomon walk over to the mic once more.

"Could the following students stay seated; _Charlie Knox, Aidan Ross, Luca Gonzales, Jonas Anderson, Jamie and Logan Brennan, Grant Newman, Blake White, Nick Cross, Lucas Carmichael, Beck Wright, Adam O'Donavan, Dexter Branning, Ryder Matthews, Romeo Jaxon, Michael Burrows__, Toby Quinn, Mason Dallas, Finn Dawson and Zachary Goode."_

The rest of the boys that weren't asked to stay got up and left, the remainder of us made our way to the stage. Joe turned to face the boys and started to speak.

"Now I want you boys to show these girls around for the week, you're going be their guides. Here is a list of the pairs," he said while handing the clipboard to Aeryen. He walked off the stage and out the doors.

"Ok so the pairs are," started Aeryen, " Mick and Dexter, Eva and Charlie, Tina and Jamie, Macey and Nick Cross,"

I noticed Nick grin at that.

"Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, myself and Ryder, Angela and Romeo, Aidan and Natasha, Luca and Alyssa, Logan and Erica, Blake and Sandy, Jennifer and Beck, Ally and Adam, Lucas and Jordyn, Katie and Michael Burrows, Toby and Brooklyn, Kayla and Mason, Finn and Anna, Luca and Kim and Zachary Goode and Cammie Morgan."

I sneaked a glance over at Zach and saw him smirking. There was a massive Rush as everyone was trying to find their guides and introduce themselves. Aeryen bumped into Angela who bumped into her guide who nudged me. I staggered backwards slightly causing Liz, who was behind me, to fall off the stage.

"Liz!," I cried out.

"I'm ok, just a slight bump... Oopsy Daisies!" There was a sudden crash and the mic stand and projector came tumbling down. I took one look at her and burst out laughing. she was covered in wires and was blushing furiously. Bex burst out laughing which caused Macey, then Aeryen. Soon the whole of Gallagher was crying tears of laughter, we were all on the floor rolling around laughing. The Blackthorne Boys were standing above us, looking at us with concern and amusement in their eyes. Eventually, we all calmed down and helped Liz back up and fixed the projector and mic.

Natasha and Kayla walked around the hall and returned with a box filled with our timetables and other things. We passed the packages around.

I compared mine with Liz, Macey and Bex, we all had the same classes, yes!

* * *

_Our schedule was:_

**9:05 - CoW**

**9:55 - P&amp;E**

**11:35 - Advanced Encryption**

**12:25 - Lunch**

**1:30 - CoveOps**

**2:20 - Guns &amp; Weapons**

**3:10 - Languages**

* * *

The only difference between our schedule and Liz was she had R&amp;D when we had CoveOps.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with those sparkling green eyes and a smirk that seemed to be permanently glued to his face.

"So Gallagher Girl looks like I'm your guide"

"Sadly yes, yes you are my guide Blackthorne Boy"

"How can you be sad when you're looking at moi," he replied while pouting.

"Can we just get on with the tour? I asked.

"Fine. Grant, Jonas you coming?" he asked while turning to face them.

"Yeah, let's go my British Bombshell," he and Bex made their way towards us, Jonas and Liz following closely behind.

"What about you Nick?," I asked.

"I'm coming," he replied while walking towards us with Macey.

Once they both caught up we started on our tour of the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_About an hour later:_**

"And this is your dorm," finished Jonas.

"Thanks, Guys, you can leave now," Macey said turning to the guys.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would we be if we just left you lovely ladies on your own? Grant replied.

"Newman," Bex said menacingly.

"BYE!" Grant shouted while legging it around the corner to where I assumed their dorm was.

"Whipped!" Shouted Jonas

Liz walked over to Jonas and whispered something in his ear. He turned bright red and ran the way Grant went. Liz smiled a satisfactory smile and walked back over beside Bex.

"Nicky dear, remember Primary 5? I still have pictures you know," I said evilly to Nick.

"Oh Crap, Later Zach!" he ran off around the corner. All that was left was Zach. His smirk had faltered slightly and he had a slight look of terror in his eyes.

"Zach, just remember that I have about 6 and a 1/2 bags full of Make-Up, Clothes and other beauty products and such with me. Do you still want to come in? " asked Macey.

"Ummm..I have homework to do so I'm just gonna..." And with that, he ran off around the corner too.

We high fived each other and walked into our room.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"It's...," Bex said

"So...," Liz breathed

"Amazing...," finished Macey.

The walls were painted light blue and green. There were four beds and a window seat. There was a corner filled with cushions and beanbags and a door on the far left was a door which led to the bathroom. There was a huge wardrobe which looked big enough for all four of us to sleep in. I guess someone must have warned Blackthorne about Macey's excessive amount of luggage.

Our suitcases had been dropped off at the dorm before so all that was left was to unpack, which we left to Macey as "everything had to be colour-coded and in a specific order". If it was up to me everything would be dumped into a drawer.

I walked over to the bed closest to the window and collapsed on the bed, my entire body aching from the long day we had had. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep slumber.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I'll try to get the next Chapter up by next week but I can't promise anything. Remember to RFRF!**

**Ali xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Break-Ups and Make-Ups

**_READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM_**

* * *

I was awoken to icy cold water being poured all over me. I shot up and screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!, WHAT THE HECK?!"

Bex was stood beside the bed-side table with a look of innocence on her face, though her eyes had an evil look about them. She was hiding a bucket behind her back, well trying to.

"I was only trying to wake you up Cameron dear,"

"Couldn't you have just I dunno, shaken me awake or something? like any normal, sane person!"

"And where would be the fun in that?"

I sighed and looked over at the clock.

"Its flipping 6 in the morning!"

"Which leaves us with 2 hours to get ready which is so not enough time," said Macey while walking over to the bathroom.

"Ok so Liz is already in the shower and should be out soon, in that time I want you Bex to iron these clothes and Cammie get all my beauty supplies together.

"Yes sir,"Bex and I saluted and got on with our tasks. Liz came out of the shower and I went in. I washed my hair twice, covered my body with soap and rinsed off. I quickly got out and toweled off. I walked out to see Liz dressed in a pale pink skater dress which ended a few inches above her knees and a long, flowy, grey cardigan. She was getting her make-up done and was nearly in tears. I was about to ask what was wrong then I saw Macey with some wax strips in her hand.

"Keep still Liz!"

"But...But...It hurts!"

"No pain, no gain," Macey said while quickly ripping a strip off Liz.

"OWWW!" she cried.

Bex, Cammie your clothes are on your bed, quickly get dressed and come here.

Me and Bex shared a look. I glanced over at Liz and sent her a look. She acknowledged me and understood our plan.

Me and Bex quickly got dressed. I was wearing a black tank, a red and black check flannel which I left unbuttoned over the tank. For my bottoms i was wearing some cute blue, denim shorts with a skinny, black belt. I rolled up the sleeves and put a necklace on. It was a long, gold chain with an Eiffle tower. My mum had brought it back from a mission in Paris. I slipped my feet into my Timberlands

Bex was wearing a grey bandeau bra and a flowy, lacy white crop top layered on top. She had a black skater skirt and some fishnet tights. She pulled on her black boots and a of couple bracelets. She mouthed over to me, "Are you ready?". I nodded my head. I looked over to Liz and coughed slightly. She got the signal and flung her arm out knocking over Maceys make-up box.

"Liz!" she cried out.

She bent down to pick everything up and Liz took this as an opportunity to escape. She bolted up and over to us. I motioned over to an air vent near the door which I had noticed yesterday. It was big enough for us to crawl through. We ran over and Bex quickly unpicked the lock within 15 and a 1/2 seconds. I hoisted Bex up. She quickly pulled me up and started to crawl forward. I pulled Liz up and started crawling. I heard Macey scream out.

"YOU GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!"

We hurried forward through the vent.

Suddenly the vent dipped down and we were all falling.

"Ahh!" I cried out.

There was a loud thud as Bex landed on the floor. she quickly rolled away before I fell on top of her. I rolled the other way so Liz wouldn't fall on me.

"Bloody hell! That flipping hurt!" exclaimed Bex, her accent leaking in. Liz sat up rubbing her head. My tank had ripped during the fall and you could now see my bra quite clearly. There was a sudden bang and down flew Macey. We quickly jumped up out of the way.

"You little asses! You made me rip my dress!" cried Macey.

I suddenly became aware of our surroundings and noticed where we were.

We were in a locker room. Not just any locker room.

The boys locker room.

Every single boys eyes were on us. I remembered the rip in my top and crossed my arms over my chest. Bex and Macey stopped talking mid argument and looked around too. Liz looked down and started blushing.

"I...ummm...we...errr..." I started out.

"Cameron Morgan, what the hell are you doing in here?!" questioned a voice. I looked up and saw it was Nick.

"We were...umm.. running away from Macey and her torturing device,"

"Its called a wax strip honey," stated Macey.

"Should be a torturing device, the amount of pain those things caused me," muttered Liz.

"Well, we'll just be going now," I started while walking backwards. I turned around and banged into a wall. A very tanned, towel wearing wall. The "wall" started talking.

"A little eager to see me Gallagher Girl,"

I stumbled back quickly and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I...We..Errr...," I stuttered

"We were just leaving," Bex said while grabbing my arm and dragging us towards the door. Or what we thought was the door.

Bex angrily yanked the door open and stopmed in, dragging me along with her. She abruptly stopped. I looked over her shoulder and saw 15, confused, smirking boys. Was smirking just an annoying thing among all boys? Turns out the door led to the shower room. Thank god they were all wearing towels. Could this day just get any worse?!

"Gallagher Girl, you know the door out is that way," Bex and I whipped round and saw a smirking Zach pointing towards the door, in the opposite direction.

Behind him was Liz, who was as red as a tomato. I guess that was because Jonas was one of the towel clad boys behind us. Macey was standing beside Liz, fingering her dress and muttering to her self. She was probably planning numerous ways to punish/kill us using her curling iron.

Bex yanked my arm again and muttered a small thank you to Zach and stomped off towards the exit. Macey, Liz and I in tow.

We opened the door and found ourselves in front of the one and only, Joe Solomon.

"My God Almighty, could this bloody day get any worse?!" mutered Bex, but loud enough for us all to hear.

"I hope you girls weren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing in there, come to think of why were you girls in there?" questioned Joey.

"We were..urhh... running away from Macey and her...errr...torturing devices. We escaped the through an air vent and...umm...ended up here," I said quickly.

Joe raised an eyebrow, "torture devices?"

"There flippin' waxing strips, God," muttered Macey angrily.

Solomon shook head muttering something about teenage girls these days.

"Well, you have 27 minutes 'til breakfast starts, so I suggest you all fix yourselves up before breakfast. Oh and Cameron, please change your shirt"

I looked down and blushed. "Yes Uncle Joey," I murmured. He stepped aside for us to leave.

We quickly made our way back to our room.

"I can't believe you all just did that!" cried Macey angrily.

"We're sorry, we just didn't want to get tortured by your tools," stuttered Liz.

"I don't have time to argue with you, we have literally 15 minutes to get ready so you will all do what I say, when I say it, Understood?" She said forcefully. We all nodded. "Good, now Cammie go get another black tank from the wardrobe and change quickly, Liz go find my white Nikes, I think they'll go well with that dress. Bex in the chair , I'll do ur make-up," Macey ordered. We quickly got on with it.

I rumaged the wardrobe and eventually found another black tank. I got changed as quickly as possible and went and sat on the bed near Bex. Once Macey was finished with Bex I sat down on the chair and Bex walked off to talk to Liz.

Macey applied the basics to me; Concealer, Blush, Liner, mascara and gloss. She quickly pulled my hair up into a messy bun and sent me off. We had 7 and a half minutes left till breakfast. Macey quickly did her make-up and hair and dressed in some black skinny jeans, a flowy white blouse and a black biker jacket. She pulled on some black heels and a heart locket.

"We have 1 minute left to get to breakfast!" Cried Liz.

We ran to the Great hall and made it just in time. Bex opened the door and we walked in. Quite a few heads turned at our entrance. I really didn't like it, I mean I was the Chameleon, I'm supposed to blend in not stand out.

We made our way over to the boys table. I noticed both Grant and Nick almost drooling at Bex and Macey. I looked over at Zach and saw him smirking at me. Ughh was smirking the only thing that boy could do. I sat down beside Nick and Zach. Macey was sat on the other side of Nick. Liz sat across from me in between Jonas and Grant. Bex sat across from Macey.

"Looking Good Gallagher Girl," whispered Zach in my ear. I felt my cheeks go red and looked down.

"I'm hungry," Liz said.

"Me too!" I replied.

"Me three!" Called Macey.

"Let's go get some food," said Bex, while standing up. We all stood up and walked over to the other end of the hall where the food was. I grabbed a plate and filled it with waffles and fruit. I sprayed some whipped cream over the top.

We made our way back to the table. I started to eat my waffles. They were disgusting. I pushed my plate away.

"Is all the food that bad here?" I questioned, to no one in particular.

"Yup, better get used to it Gallgher Girl, not every school has a 5 star chef unlike yours," answered Zach.

"Urgh whatever, I'm gonna go get some juice or something to drink," I said while standing up.

"I'll come with you," said Bex while getting up and walking with me towards the other end of the hall.

"I can't wait until P.E, I'm gonna whoop those boys arses!" Said Bex excitedly.

"I can't wait to watch that," I said while laughing.

We reached the table where all the drinks were. Bex got a glass of orange juice and walked over to the teachers table to ask Mr Solomon about using some of the forbidden moves in P.E. I poured myself a glass of orange diluting juice. I turned around and walked smack bang into a guy. My glass fell to the floor and the juice spilled on the floor. A few drops splashed onto his and mine shoes. He dropped his plate and it landed with a clatter on the floor

"OhMyGosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that, I can be so clumsy sometime," I hurriedly said.

"Its fine," he said while glancing to the other end of the hall. Fear flashed through his hazel eyes. I followed his gaze and saw Zach watching us, anger flashing through his emerald eyes.

"I..I have to go," said the boy hurriedly. He tried to move past me but I caught his arm and made him face me.

"Wait, are you scared of Zach?" I questioned.

"I'm not scared of...Oww!...ok ok fine fine I'll tell you just please let me...Owww!...ok," he said in pain. I stopped twisting his arm and let it go.

"Tell me," I said.

"Zach told everyone that if they even tried to look at you, he would murder them," he said quietly.

"He did what?! I'm gonna kill him... You can go now." I said to the boy.

I quickly made my way back to the table. Bex had returned to the table and was talking to Nick and Macey about some type of forbidden move. Jonas and Liz were engrossed in a conversation about computers. Zach and Grant were talking about who was stronger.

I grabbed Zach by the ear and started to drag him outside.

"We have to talk, Now" I said to him.

"Owww!...Gallagher Girl...Oww my ear!...Cammie please Owww...please let go!"

I roughly let go of his ear and shoved him outside the door. I closed the door and turned to face him. He was rubbing his ear and muttering to himself.

"Who the hell gave you the right to decide if a guy talks to me or not?!" I said angrily.

Confusion graced his face. Then suddenly his eyes blinked.

"Oh...right...I...umm...well...you see..I have a umm..." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"There is no excuse Zach, you can't just tell everyone not to talk to me, since when did you own me?!"

"Gallagher Girl..I,"

"Don't you dare Gallagher Girl me!"

"Cammie, I just...I..."

"You what Zach?"

"Look Cammie, I like you ok. A lot more than I would like to admit."

"Really? If you liked me so much why didn't you bother contacting me all summer? Do you know how much that hurt me, when you kissed me and then just left, not bothering to even try and contact me."

"Gallagher Girl..."

"Don't Zach, just don't," I stopped him. I turned around and walked back into the hall. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong Cammie?" Asked Liz.

"Later," I replied.

Nick wrapped his arm around me and gave me a hug. The bell rang signalling the start of lessons. We got up and made our way outside the hall. Zach was nowhere to be seen. Good, I didn't want to see him anyway.

We made our way to our first class, CoW. We all had the same first few periods.

The guys walked straight into the class and slumped down into their seats. We waited at the door.

"Good morning ladies, I'm Mrs Hansen, come on in." the teacher cheerily said to us.

We made our way inside.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Bex,"

"Macey,"

"My names Liz,"

"I'm Cammie,"

"Ok, umm lets see, Liz and Macey, could you go sit beside Jonas and Nick please. Cammie, Bex you can go sit with Grant and Zach. Wait where is Zach?" asked Mrs Hansen.

Just then Zach burst through the doors.

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs, I had to go get something from my room," He panted. He made his way over to his desk.

"It's fine, just try to get here on time next time," replied Mrs Hansen. "Go sit in your seats now ladies, class is about to begin,"

I reluctantly went and sat down beside Zach. I ignored him for the rest of the class.

The period went by quickly and soon it was time for the next period, P.E. Boy was I looking forward to it.

"Hurry up guys, we have to go to our room and get our Gym kit," said Macey hurridly while dragging us to our room.

"Wait, do u guys know where the P.E Hall is?" asked Jonas.

"We will find it!" I shouted back.

We arrived at our room and I slumped down onto my bed. I was exhausted. I started to close my eyes and drift off when I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back. I groaned and turned around to find my Nike Gym bag on top of me.

"Come on Cammie, we're gonna be late if you don't get up!"

I reluctantly got up and walked with them to find the Gym hall. We eventually found it and walked in. My jaw dropped at the sight we found inside. Almost half of the Blackthorne boys were not wearing a top, including Zach. I glanced over at Bex and Macey and saw them trying to hide their drooling at Nick and Grant. Liz was blushing like mad and keeping her head down. We made our way over to the changing rooms. I got changed into my light grey, Nike sports bra and loose fitting, teal Nike shorts. My friends all had the same kit but different colours. I slipped my feet into my trainers and made my way outside.

The door burst open and in walked, who I gussed was, our P.E teacher.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gents, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Harley and I"m your P.E Coach," he said cheerily.

"I trust you have all warmed up all ready? Good, So today we will just do some sparring. Can you all pair up, girls with girls and boys with boys," he commanded.

"Sir, Could we please sparr with the boys? or have a competition against them?" Bex innocently asked the coach.

The coach smirked and answered, "I don't see why not." He probably thought his precious Blackthorne Boys would win.

Oh was he in for a surprise, Never underestimate a Gallagher Girl.

"Change of plan kids, The girls will pick 7 of their best fighters and vice versa. Thoses 7 will compete against the opposing gender, until we have a winner. You have 5 minutes to decide who will compete," he finished.

We turned to face Bex.

"Your the best fighter out of all of us, You decide who else." Tina Said.

"Ok, Umm Cammie, Aeryn, Mick and Angela are going to compete, hmm who else," Bex ordered.

"What about Jordyn and Erica?" asked Liz, "They're pretty good,"

"You guys wanna compete?" I asked them.

"Hell yeah!" Erica shouted.

"We'll show them boys who's boss!" Jordyn cried, while pumping her fist in the air.

"Great, we have our fighters," Bex said.

A whistle blew out. We turned to face the coach.

"Times up, could the 2 teams please step forward," he said.

We stepped forward. I glanced over towards the boys team. Zach was one of the boys participating in the competion. He looked over at me and smirked. I smirked back and turned to face the coach. We were so gonna kick those boys asses.

"So this is how it's going to work, the first match will be between 2 people. The winner of that match will stay on until beaten by someone else and so on." he explained, "So who would like to go first?"

Stepping forward, Aeryn said, "I'll go."

"Great, And the boys?" Coach said.

"I guess I'll go first." A big, burly guy stepped forward onto the mat.

"Excellent, you may begin," the coach said.

Aeryn quickly lunged at the guy, whose name I now knew was Cameron, and grabbed his ankle causing him to fall back. She straddled him and punched his nose so hard she must have broken it.

He grabbed his nose and cried out, "آه آرشیو موضوعی," which meant something that rhymed with Ah Duck in Persian (Farsi).

I glanced over at the coach and saw his face in pure shock. He shakily pulled the whistle up to his mouth and blew it. The guys team was in pure shock as well.

"Well done ladies, you won the first round, umm Jackson your up next." The coach said.

A tall, skinny boy stepped forward. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, even Liz looked tougher than him. He stepped onto the mat.

The coach blew his whistle. Aeryn lunged at the boy and aimed a kick to his neck. The boy dropped down low and slid round behind her in a flash. He grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her. My mouth dropped down in shock. That boy might not be strong, but he was certainly fast. He pushed her to the ground and quickly turned her over so she was on the ground facing him. He straddled her and punched her in the forehead.

The coach blew his whistle. He seemed very pleased with the outcome of this match. Aeryn stood up and sent daggers to Jackson. He just smirked at her.

"Next person up please," shouted the Coach.

Mick ran forward.

Coach blew the whistle.

Jackson ran forward, Mick dropped down low and swept her leg round, her heel hit his heel and he fell back. He kicked up and landed back on his feet. Mick aimed a roundhouse kick to his rib but he caught it and twisted her leg.

The fight went on forever, or well what seemed like forever but was actually only 3.47 minutes. There was a lot of kicks and punches thrown back and forth, but eventually Mick got the upper hand and won the match. Jackson begrudgingly walked back over to the guys team.

The matches continued on like this. Eventually it was Bexs turn. She stood checking her nails while waiting for someone brave enough to step up. She had beat the last 3 boys To a pulp, only Grant and Zach were left.

"Newman, your up," frustrated, the coach shouted.

"But sir I-"

"Get your ass on that mat Newman!" angrily shouted the coach.

Grant quickly ran onto the mat.

The whistle blew. Bex stretched and yawned, checked over her nails one more time then faced Grant. She had an evil glint in her eyes and I saw Grant gulp slightly.

They stood facing each other for about a minute. Grant ran forward and aimed a roundhouse kick to her face. Bex doged down and back up and punched his nose. He stumbled back clutching his nose . Bex ran around behind him and wrapped her arms round his neck holding him in a Baxter chokehold. Now he really was a goner. I saw Grant grimace in pain for a second but then he started smirking. Wait what? He was smirking. While he was in a chokehold. A Baxter Chokehold. Was Grant mentally retarded? Probably.

He brought his arm and holding just above his elbow with his other arm, slammed it into Bex's stomach she stumbled slightly and her grip loosened. Grants used this moment of weakness and using his momentum stepped forward, flipping Bex over his head. She landed on her back with a thud. Grant straddled her and the coach blew the whistle.

Grant stood up grinning like a Cheshire cat. Bex was still on the floor, her face a look of pure bewilderment and confusion. I must of looked the same, no one had ever got out of a Baxter Chokehold, let alone beat Bex. Grant was a dead man walking. Eventually Bex got up, a look of anger on her face. Oh crap.

The coach and the whole of the guys team was congratulating Grant.

"GRANT BLOODY NEWMAN HOW DARE YOU, HOW FLIPPING DARE YOU!? HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THAT CHOKEHOLD LET ALONE BEAT ME!? I AM LITERALLY GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE AND BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO A DOG!?" Shouted Bex. She ran over to Grant and jumped on his back. She stared repeatedly punching him and slapping him.

"Liz, are you filming this?" I asked.

"Well Duh," she replied.

It took five guys to get Bex of of Grant and Macey, Liz and Tina to restrain her.

Grant looked terrified.

"Ok, well could the last two people to spar, please make their way to the mats" asked Coach.

I walked onto the mat. Zach walked onto the opposite side of me.

The whistle blew. I ran towards him and kicked him in the rib. He kicked back, hitting my shoulder. I dropped down low and spun my leg out, causing Zach to fall on his back. I straddled and slapped him. I slapped him again on the other cheek.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Gallagher Girl," he said.

"Well, who wouldn't enjoy getting a chance to beat the crap out of someone for extra credit?" I replied.

He used his weight and spun us around, so he was on top. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

"Now I see why you were enjoying this," He smirked down at me, his green eyes twinkling.

I was trapped. Suddenly an idea formulated in my head. I stretched my leg out and slammed my knee into his balls. He grimaced in pain and doubled over. I spun us both back around so I was on top.

"I like this way better," I smirked down at him.

The Coach blew his whistle, "Times up ladies and gentlemen, the bell is about to go, the winning team is, Gallagher," sighed the Coach.

We got up and went to go get changed. I got ready as fast as I possibly could. Once everyone was ready we made our way to Advanced Encryption.

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP-6 HOURS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

The rest of the day had went by in blurr and soon it was time for bed. Macey, Bex and Liz were fast asleep in bed, I however was wide awake. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to talk a walk and try to clear my head.

I slipped my feet into Maceys Uggs and grabbed my dads old hoodie from the wardrobe. I was freezing and it didn't help that the only pyjamas Macey packed consisted of Crop tops and short shorts.I crept over to the door and opened it as quietly as I could. I slid out of the room, closing the door with a soft thud.

The halls were eerily silent and empty. I wandered around the corridors looking for any Cacks, Indents, Handles or any other signs of a secret passageway present. I ran my hands along the edge of the wall for about 5 minutes (4.37 to be exact) and eventually I came across an indent in the wall.

It was a circular panel with four indents. I placed my fingers on the panels and turned it clockwise. There was a creaking sound while the bricks moved apart to reveal a long, winding staircase.

I tested the first stair by jumping on it to check if it was sturdy enough. I started to made my way up the staircase.

Eventually I reached the top. It looked like some kind of garden, rooftop kinda thing. There was trees all around the border and beds of flower pots around the centre of the room. The front wall and ceiling were made out of glass which meant you could see outside. The other 3 walls were just normal brick. I made my way to the front of the room when I noticed someone was sat there.

They had headphones in and looked like they were drawing or writing something.

"Hello?" I said.

The figure turned round to face me and took the headphones out.

"Cammie?"

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, How did you find this place?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I forgot that you and secret passageways are like best friends."

I walked over and sat down beside him, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

"So, what are you doing up here and what is that?" Pointing to the paper pad in his hands, I asked him.

"I come up here when I can't sleep and this is my umm..art pad...," he rubbed his neck with his arm and tilted his head to the side.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't laugh." He handed the pad over to me

I opened the book and started to flip through the pages. There was sketches of buildings and rivers. Of the night sky and the stars, and a few portraits of people too.

"Wow...Your amazing," I said, turning to face him.

"You think?"

"I know."

A small smile appeared, not a smirk and actual smile.

"Hey, you can actually smile!" I told him.

He started to laugh. I joined in.

"Wait, aren't you meant to be mad at me?" He said turning to face me, suddenly serious.

I looked away and hugged my knees tighter.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier. About liking you," he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

I looked down. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Though I didn't show it, I actually felt kinda happy that he liked me.

I noticed a piece of paper hidden under his leg, just the corner poking out.

"What's that?" I pulled it out from under his leg.

"Wait, No not that-" he cried. He tried to get the piece of paper off me but, I held it up high so he couldn't reach.

"Why didn't you show me this befo-," I trailed off. It was another sketch. Of a person. And that person happened to be me.

"It's me. Well a drawing of me." I said.

He looked away, embarrassed .

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you when it was finished..." He looked me in the eye. "Do you like it?"

"I...I Love it, your so good at art." I replied. I looked up into his deep green eyes. He smiled again and his face seemed to light up.

"You know, I like it better when you smile," I smiled back at him.

"Oh really," he replied.

"Yup"

We sat staring into each other's eyes for a while.

"I forgive you."

"What?" He asked.

"I forgive you for what happened earlier and for everything and..." I trailed off.

"And?"

"I like you too..." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"I said, I like you too.." I mumbled again, a little louder this time. I looked down at our feet. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

He lifted my face up to look at him and kissed me. I was stunned at first, but then I kissed him back. His hand cupped my cheek.

The kiss was over all too soon.

"So..." I said.

"So..." He replied.

I yawned and stretched.

"I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep." I said.

"One minute, I'll be right back." He got up and walked away.

I picked his drawing pad up and started to look through his drawings and sketches again. A large sweater landed beside me

"Whats this for?" i questioned.

"it gets really cold up here during the night," he answered.

"Ok." i replied whilst jumping up and pulling the jumper on over my head. "Ohmygod its huge on me!" the jumper came down to a few inches above my knees.

Zach burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing, its not my fault i'm so small and your so tall! And I'm still cold you know!" I wrapped my arms around my self in a weak attempt to warm myself up. i was only wearing a thin t-shirt and short shorts thanks to Macey.

"Well i guess im just going to have to change that." He ran over and tackled me to the ground. I was underneath him. I burst out laughing. He joined in. Once we calmed down, we just stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. We broke apart for air.

I flipped us over so I was on top. I yawned.

"Someone's tired," Zach said.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." He rolled us onto our sides and wrapped his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and smiled and drifted off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm really really really really really sorry about not updating in like over a month. My life has just been really hectic right now and I just didn't have chance to finish up this chapter, but I decided to stay up till like 3 in the morning to finish this chapter for yo u guys. It's the longest chapter so far, over 5000 words! The part about them falling into the guys locker room was inspired by a true story btw.**

**I just wanted to ask you guys something, do you prefer longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and more frequent updates?**

**This is going to be the last time I update in 2014, I hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy new Year guys, See you in 2015!**

**xx Ali xx**

**P.S: Does anybody watch Pretty Little Liars? **

**(Remember to RFRF!)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Everyone, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while and if any of you thought this was a new chapter, I apologise for it not being one. A lot of stuff has happened since I last updated - which was like almost three months ago! I think it's better if I just make like a list about everything. So here goes nothing:**

* * *

**REASONS FOR NOT UPDATING:**

**Reason 1: My iPad broke ;(**

**Reason 2: I signed up fora a school Ski Trip, which then ment I had to take lessons and stuff **

**Reason 3: My dad went on holiday to see his family in Dubai and took my iPad with him as my uncle was some person who fixes stuff like iPads which meant I had to go almost two whole months without it - including the time before he went, he was only away for 3 weeks**

**Reason 4: My Birthday! ;) (19th of January in case any of you guys were wondering!)**

**Reason 5: Some deep stuff went down in my family which I woul not like to talk about -_-**

**Reason 6: I had to choose which subjects I'd like to take on in school as I'm going into 3rd year :)**

**Reason 7: I had about 10,000 tests DX (It was actually only like ten but it felt like 10,000)**

**Reason 8: I forgot my password and lost access to Fanfiction and Instagram! DX**

**Reason 9: I just lost like all motivation to write and became really depressed and fell out with a lot of my friends and just some really deep shit went down**

**END OF LIST**

* * *

**So yeah, that's basically all that went on in the past three months, Anyway I'm working on a new chapter and it will be up soon hopefully by the week after next week as next week is the Ski Trip and I still haven't packed and I'm supposed to be packing right now but I thought that Fanfiction seemed more important than deciding whether to take my alarm clock or not! XD**

**Ali xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Apples

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the super long wait, I actually had this chapter ready last week but I forgot to post it -_-**

**Anyway, better late than never right? I hope you enjoy this ****chapter and yeah x**

* * *

I felt something hard, like a rock underneath me, or a body. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back. I heard footsteps and whispering.

"Awwwwwwww! They look so cute omg!" Liz squealed.

"Do you think they used protection?"

OMG I cannot believe she actually just said that.

"MACEY!" Cried multiple voices

"What I'm just saying, I don't know about you guys but I don't want her to be having sex at such a young age and becoming a mom and..."

Oh god...

"MACEY!"

"OK,OK God can't take a joke can't you guys!"

"He better not have tried anything or I swear to God he's a dead man walking. Or well sleeping in this case"

That was definitely Nick.

"Aww look at wee Nicky Wicky, getting all overprotective!" laughed Grant.

"Shut up Grant!" I heard a loud thud and Grant crying out.

"Whaddya do that for Bex?!"

"You were annoying me." She replied.

"Should we wake them?" Questioned Liz

Please Please Please say no I silently chanted in my head, I was so comfortable and peaceful lying here. Screw school, it could hold up for a few hours more.

"Yeah, I think we should, we only have an hour and a half till breakfast." Jonas said.

"Well I think you shouldn't." I grumbled while turning over and snuggling into Zach.

"Wait how long have you been awake for?" Asked Macey.

"I heard everything, really Macey, you just had to go there." I said while turning back and opening my eyes. I blinked my eyes, it was really bright.

She blushed and looked away.

I tried to get up but, Zach's arm tightened around my waist.

Grant walked over and slapped Zach.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" He shouted, as loud as he possibly could into his ear. Which in Grants case was really loud.

Zach shot straight up and started rubbing his ear and cheek.

"Dude! You trying to burst my ear drums?!"

"Yup." Grant answered.

"Dipshit" Zach sighed under his breath.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"How did you guys find us anyway?" I questioned while pulling Zach's jumper off.

"Liz had put a tracker on all of us in case of an emergency." Bex answered.

I sighed and smiled slightly, it was just like Liz to do something like that.

I turned around threw Zach's jumper at him, he caught it and stood up.

I opened my mouth to say thanks when I had heard Macey scream.

"OhMyGosh! We only have an hour till breakfast and we all have to have a shower and then I have to get you all ready and OMG hurry up!" Macey screamed while grabbing mine and Liz's arm and screaming at Bex to hurry up and have a shower.

"Help Me!" I shouted while getting dragged away.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, Your on your own this time." Zach shouted back while smirking.

"I hate you, you known that right!?" I shouted back.

Sighing, I gave up trying to fight and just let Macey drag me away.

"We have 7 mins till breakfast!" Liz cried.

"Calm down, we'll be fine, I just need to finish my make-up." Macey replied while grabbing her eyeliner and lining her eyes.

Bex tugged her Black, heeled ankle boots on and stood up. She was wearing White, ripped skinny jeans, a flowy, pale blue, batwing top.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy high ponytail, with a some hairs pulled out to frame her face.

Her make-up was really light, just some foundation, concealer, bronzer, blush, mascara, liner and lipgloss.

Liz was wearing a peach skater skirt with a white, sleeveless, collared blouse tucked in to her skirt. Her shoes were white pumps with little bows on the front.

Her hair was in a fishtail and her make-up was really bare, just some concealer, mascara, blush and pale pink lipstick.

Macey was wearing black shorts which showed off her long toned legs. For her top she was wearing a black and white, striped crop top and a long, flowy black cardigan which came to about 3 inches below her knees.

She had on some grey, heeled ankle boots and a silver locket on too.

Her silky, black hair was straightened and flowing down her back. Macey's make-up was pretty bare too, just the basics, Concealer, foundation, liner, mascara, blush and lipstick.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white collared blouse with a light grey jumper over the top. I tucked the blouse in and pulled the collars over the neck of my jumper.

I had on my white, Nike air maxes on and a gold, heart locket which my gran gave to me for Christmas a few years back.

My make-up was similar to Macey's, just some concealer, powder, bronzer, blush, mascara, liner and nude lipstick. My hair was in a loose, messy french braid.

For once I think Liz and I were pretty happy with our outfits, especially the shoes.

Once Macey was finished we grabbed our school bags and left for breakfast.

* * *

Bex pushed open the large doors, we were about a minute late but I don't think anyone noticed.

Everyone briefly glanced up then went back to eating breakfast. We made our way over to where Nick and everyone were sitting.

I told Zach to move over and sat down beside him, Bex sitting down beside me with Grant on the other side.

Macey sat down across from Zach, with Liz on one side and Nick on the other. Jonas was beside Liz.

"All of you guys owe me £10 each!" Grant cried while shoving a banana in his mouth.

"And me!" Liz said while pouring herself some orange juice.

"What? I'm confused, whats going on?" I asked.

"We all bet on how long it would take for you and Zach to get together, Liz and Grant said within two days, Jonas, Bex and I said over a week and Nick here said never." Macey answered.

I choked on the glass of orange juice I was drinking. They were all betting on my love life. What kind of friends were they?

Bex started to thump my back which made it even worse.

"Not helping!" I said in between coughs.

"Sorry!" she replied and stopped hitting my back.

Once I had recovered from my mini death, I glanced over at Zach. His smirk had grown bigger. I rolled my eyes and nicked an apple from his plate.

I took a big bite.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" He cried while trying to get the apple back.

"Well your too late" I took a big bite and shook it in front of his face.

"Your almost as annoying as Grant for Gods sake" he sighed while pouring a glass of water.

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of breakfast.

We all got up and made our way to our first class, Advanced Chemistry.

* * *

**So there you go, I'm sorry if it feels as though I'm rushing the story, it's just because I kind of want to get on with the storyline as I have a few ideas on where I want this to go ^_^ **

**Oh and I also made a few changes to the previous chapter, mainly to the ending. It's nothing major so you don't have to go back and re-read it but if you wish you can x **

**Does anybody watch Teen Wolf or Pretty Little Liars? I started watching Teen Wolf last week and omg it's so good, I'm already on Season 3b! ^_^**

**Remrmber to RFRF x**

**xx Ali xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**_Hey Guys! Sorry for the super long wait but I'm finally back! And for good this time! I'm actually on summer vacation which mean I'll be able to update at least once a week if not twice! _**

* * *

**_Liz's POV_**

We made our way over to the West Wing where the chemistry classrooms where. Even though we all had the same class, we all had different teachers. Nick, Cammie, Jonas and I were in Mr Carver's class. Bex and Macey were in Mrs Andrews class and Zach and Grant were in Mr Henry's class. I said bye to everyone and walked into to class, eager to get on with the lesson even though I had already covered most of the Advanced Chemistry courses anyway over the summer break. Oh well, there's nothing wrong in practicing and going over everything.

**_Cammie's POV_**

A million things were going through my mind, the main thought being me and Zach. I was still kinda in shock about what had happened.

"What you thinking 'bout?" asked Zach, wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Nothing, Where is everyone?"

"They all left for class"

"Oh"

"You sure you ok?" He asked while turing round to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just pretty tired that's all" I replied while turning round to go to class.

Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Wait, maybe this'll wake you up," He grabbed my cheek and kissed me on the lips briefly before smirking and walking into his class.

I felt my cheeks burn and butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head and walked into class. Maybe this exchange won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

The morning went by quickly and soon it was lunch time. I walked over to the computer labs to meet up with Liz and Bex.

"Hey Guys!" I briefly hugged them.

"Hey, You still have to tell us about last night you know" said Bex, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Yeah I Know, just wait until tonight, I'll tell you all everything." I lied arms with them both, "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

We walked over to the lunch hall and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive.

They eventually came to lunch.

"Finally, you all certainly took your time, Where's Grant and Zach?" Asked Bex.

"They got held back for 'misbehaving'" Jonas replied.

"Whatever, let's just eat, I'm starving" I said while grabbing a roll from the basket in the middle of the table.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly and soon classes were over. We said bye to the guys and walked back to our dorm.

I dumped my school bag on the floor and jumped onto my bed. I dug around through my bedside cabinet looking for my iPod and headphones. I could only find my iPod.

"Hey have any of you guys seen my headphones?"

"Check under your bed" Bex replied while fixing her hair.

I dropped onto the floor and crawled under the bed.

"I found my headphones" I shouted

"Kay" replied Bex

I plugged them in and turned on my music. I grabbed my school bag and started on my homework.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. It was the guys.

"Hey Guys" I opened the door wider to let them in. The last to walk in was Zach.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl" he smirked.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy" I closed the door and locked it again.

He gave me a quick kiss then walked over and sat on my bed. I walked over and sat on the floor, leaning on my bed. He started playing with my hair.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Liz asked, closing her laptop and setting it on the cabinet beside her.

"Just came to see you guys, plus Grant would not shut up about his Brit-" Grant threw a cushion at Nick, cutting him off.

"Hey that hurt!" He threw it back and it hit Grant In the head.

"Oww! You Asshole!"

Bex burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Macey suggested

Oh god no, whenever Macey plays a game, everyone usually ends up naked or passed out.

"Yeah"

"I'm up for it"

"What game?"

A grin appeared on Macey's face.

"Strip truth or dare"

I looked up at Zach. He smirked at me and winked. I slapped him on the arm.

"Ohhh Helll no Macey I'm not playing that game again!" Cried Liz

"I'm with Liz on this one" I crossed my arms.

"Common Cammie, Live a little, plus it's 6 against 2" Macey threw her teddy at me.

I caught it and threw it back. I decided, against my better judgement, to just give in. It was always easier just to do what Macey said instead of arguing.

"Fine"I sighed.

"Cammie you traitor!" Liz looked hurt.

"It's better just to go with it Liz" I replied.

"Urgh fine" she muttered while tugging her skirt down slightly.

"Yay ok let's play, everyone in a circle, I'll go first." Macey ordered.

"Truth or Dare Bex?"

"Dare" Bex replied confidently. She always picked dare without fail.

"I dare you to go to one of the boys dorms and kiss the first guy you see"

Bex looked down at what she was wearing. She sighed,

"Fine"

She got up and Macey followed her. I jumped up as well, I didn't wanna miss this!

"Let's just get this over with" Bex said while running towards the boys dorms.

Everyone else ran out after us.

She ran across the corridor until she reached the boys dorms.

"Here goes nothing" she knocked on the door.

One of the seniors opened up.

"Can I help you la-"

Bex quickly kissed him then apologised and ran off.

We went back to our room, Grant looking slightly pissed off.

"What's wrong Grant? Didn't get to kiss your precious 'British Bombshell'" Zach taunted.

Grant chucked a cushion at him and Bex blushed slightly.

"Ok it's my turn now" Bex said, grinning slightly.

Lord help whoever was next, Bex seemed to have no limits when it came to truth or dare.

"Cammie Truth or Dare?"

Shit.

"Ummmm...Dare?"

"I dare you to call Mr Solomon and tell him your pregnant and Zach's the father"

"NO SOLOMON WILL KILL ME LITERALLY KILL ME" I screamed.

"It's that or strip" Bex grinned.

"Fine, give me your phone Liz"

Liz handed her phone over and I typed in Joe's number.

(A/N; **Bold**-**Joe**_ Cammie-Italics)_

It rang a couple times then Joe answered, I put it on speaker and motioned for everyone to be quiet.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Joe, it's Cammie"_

**"Oh how are you?"**

_"I'm fine, I have something important to tell, promise you won't get mad okay"_

"**What is it, How bad can it be"**

_"I'm pregnant.."_

The line went deathly silent then.

**"Your what?"**

_"I'm err pregnant...and Zachs the umm father"_

**"CAMERON ANN MORGAN HOW DARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS AND WITH ZACHARY GOODE OF ALL BLOODY PEOPLE! OH MY LORD GIVE ME STRENGTH! YOUR MOTHERS GOING TO KILL ME AND IM GOING TO KILL ZACH"**

_"Joey, I'm-"_

**"OH DONT YOU JOEY ME CAMERON!"**

_"But Joe listen, I'm not act-"_

**"YOUR BLOODY 16 CAMMIE, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, HAVE YOU EVEN TOLD YOUR MOTH-"**

_"JOE I AM NOT PREGNANT"_

**"I HONESTLY CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CAMERON AN- WAIT WHAT?"**

_"I was just joking, it was a prank. Nice to see how much you think of me"_

**"Cameron don't you ever do that again and I'm warning you if you ever actually get pregnant I will not hesitate to kill the father"**

_"Okay and sorry Joey"_

**"Goodnight Cameron"**

_"Night"_

I ended the call and passed Liz back her phone. I glanced around at everyone. Zach looked scared and everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"That was interesting"

"Anyway back to the game, ask someone Cammie"

"Kay, erm Macey Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes actually"

Everyone looked pretty shocked, especially Bex

"You serious" she questioned.

"My God Yes, I am offended!" Macey threw her pillow at Bex.

"Ok umm Grant truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Everyone looked shocked, Grant literally never chooses truth.

"Ok umm Do you have a crush on Bex?"

Grants face went slightly red and Bex started blushing and glaring at Macey.

Macey just smirked.

"Well answer the question" Zach shoved him.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"Really?" Bex questioned.

"Yeah, if you don't like me it's fine I mean like it be cool if you did but-"

Bex just kissed him.

"FINALLY" Macey screamed.

Bex broke the kiss and threw her shoe at Macey.

"Ok let's get on with the game, Zach truth or Dare?"

I turned to look at Zach.

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to jump in the swimming pool, naked"

"No way I'm doing that it's like -10 degrees outside, I'll bloody freeze to death"

Zach pulled his t-shirt off, and my god did this boy have abs. Zach looked at me and caught me staring at him. He smirked,

"Like what you see Gallagher Girl?" He whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up" I smacked his arm.

"Owww!"

"Guy, I have a new rule, every time you ask someone a question or dare them, you have to strip" Macey grinned evilly.

"Jonas truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Zach pulled his sock off since Macey had come up with a new rule, which I was so not happy about.

"Did you have a dream about Liz last night?

Jonas's cheeks went bright red as did Liz's. He pulled his top off and threw it in the middle, the answer was obviously yes.

"Truth or dare Nick?" Jonas asked while taking his sock off.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go out and flirt with the first person you come across"

"Easy" Nick jumped up and ran out the room.

He returned literally less than 2 minutes later, and pulled his shirt off.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that, the only person out there is Tina"

I looked over at Bex and we burst out laughing and soon everyone was in stitches.

"Cammie truth or dare?"

Aww shit.

"Truth?" It came out sounding like a question.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Shit. I looked down at what I was wearing, a blouse and jeans.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

I took my blouse off and threw it in the middle. I had on a black, Nike sports bra, so it wasn't that bad.

"I'll get you back for this Nick, oh and Zach eyes up here boy" I slapped his arm and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Macey truth or dare?"I took my earrings out.

"Dare"

"I dare you to call Preston and tell him you love him"

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Macey took her crop top off and threw it in the middle. At least I wasn't the only girl here, half naked.

"Liz truth or dare?" Macey took her necklace off and put it with her top.

"Truth"

"If you had to go out with someone in this room who would it be?"

Liz turned as red as a tomato and looked down at the floor. She coughed slightly and whispered something.

"A bit louder please honey"

"Jonas" she repeated louder, then coughed.

Jonas grinned then lifted her face up slightly and kissed her cheek.

Liz went even reader, if that was even possible.

"Awwwww!"

"Finally!" Nick shouted clapping.

I yawned and leaned on Zach's shoulder.

"Someone looks tired"

"It's been a long day"

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Night Gallagher Girl" He whispered in my ear.

I yawned again and whispered back,

"Night Blackthorne Boy"

I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until eventually I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Sorry if it sucks ass, especially the ending! I'm just really tired because it's like 4:30am and I stayed up all night to write this chapter for you guys!_**

**_Also, I'm working on a new story, I've already written the first chapter, the storyline is basically that Cammie got kidnapped by the circle when she was 14. It's been 3 years and she manages to escape and guess where she ends up? Blackthorne. If you wanna read what I've written so far, just PM ^_^_**

**_Ali xx_**


	9. Chapter 8: Night Drills

**Hey, Guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait but, it wasn't my fault this time! I use my iPad to write and update my stories and stuff and basically, FF wouldn't let me upload the chapter and every time I tried to copy n paste it, it would just erase it when I saved it D;**

**I managed to fix that but then, I went on holiday and I had no wifi because it's like £15 a day for one device like excuse me bitch ;( **

**So basically I'm sat in this cafe that has free wifi and I've been sat here for the past like 3 hours :) **

**Also, if any of you were wondering, I'm on holiday in Holland and damnnnnnn Dutch boys are mighty fine can I just say ;) like seriously I think I'm gonna melt there so hot ^_^ **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed! I love you all so much and here's a big hug and cookie for you! **

***gives virtual hug and cookie* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of said characters or places**

**(except for any extra ones) so creds to Ally Carter**

**for being amazing and giving us the God sent that is Gallagher Girls :)**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm screeching throughout the school building.

"What the hell?!" I cried out, covering my ears.

Liz fell out her bed, where she had been sleeping with Jonas. Wait what?Then suddenly the events of last night ran through my brain.

"What's happening?" She answered, rubbing her head.

"I don't know"

I looked down and found Zach, fast asleep. How he was sleeping I had no clue. I bent down and shook him awake.

"Gallagher Girl?" He groaned.

He groggily opened his eyes and adjusted to the light. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he jumped up.

"Shit!" He cried.

"What's wrong and what the hell is that alarm for?" I questioned him, rubbing my sore ears.

"Night drills" he then proceeded to wake Grant and Nick up. Jonas was already awake thanks to Liz.

"Wait what? Night drills...ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS?!" I screamed.

"Yes, now wake Bex and Macey up now and get your PE kit on or we'll be late and you don't wanna be late" he then grabbed Nick and Grant and dragged them away, Jonas following him.

"Oh and cute pyjamas Gallagher Girl!" He poked his head round, smirking and winked.

I looked down at my pyjamas. If you could even call them that, they consisted of loose, black Nike shorts that came to mid-thigh and a grey sports bra. I sighed and walked over to Bex and Macey and woke them up.

"The hell Cam?!, what's ur problem it's bloody 3:57 in the morning and what the hell is that incessant noise, it's giving me a blooming headache!" Bex groaned and shook her head, covering her ears,

"Care to explain to me why you interrupted my sleep Cameron dearest?" Macey scowled, crossing her arms and pulling her eye mask off.

"I'm tired!" Cried Liz, leaning her head on Bex's shoulder.

"Blackthorne has bloody night drills" I sighed, "And we have to take part"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Where's the boys?" Questioned Macey, brushing her hair.

"They went to get dressed and we need to hurry, apparently it's a very bad thing if your late" I walked into the bathroom and grabbed some mouthwash.

Liz walked in and grabbed her PE kit from the hook.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled some grey yoga pants on. I grabbed my Blue polo and pulled it on. Unlike the boys, we didn't really have a strict dress code to adhere to, whereas they had specific uniforms/colours they had to wear. I slipped my feet into my trainers and sat on my bed waiting for the girls to get ready. The alarm thank god had stopped and you could hear voices screaming and shouting down the corridors, mainly girls.

There was a knock on the door, "You guys ready?" Nick walked in, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Yeah" Macey walked out of the bathroom, her hair now in a high ponytail.

"Could someone please explain why I had to get out of bed at bloody 4am?!" I cried. We started walking out of our dorm and outside, towards the schools outdoor PE centre.

"We have Night drills 2 times a week, on Tuesday's and Thursday's" Jonas answered for us.

"Great, Just Great! This school just seems to get better and better!" Macey threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

"Why weren't we told about this before and is there anything else we should know about?" Liz pulled her notebook out. I couldn't help but smile, she never left the room without it.

"Yeah, there's a room inspection on Sunday's and if you're late to meals you get a warning if you're late again, detention and if your late 3 times you get punished" Grant answered.

"Okay, now you're just taking the piss, bloody wankers!" Bex muttered.

"Wankers?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

"It means arsehole, or in your lots case, 'asshole'" Bex muttered, crossing her arms. Her accent gets a lot stronger when she's angry.

"But I thought it meant when a guy j-" Macey quickly covered Liz's mouth and shushed her.

"Shush!" Bex hissed.

"Guys we only have a minute to get to the running fields!" Grant cried.

"Shit, we cannot be late, otherwise you have to do an extra hour!" Zach started running, everyone soon following. We arrived with literally 7 seconds to spare.

"Thank God!" Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked around to see most of my sisters looking very angry and tired.

"Good Morning students!" Shouted a man, who seemed way to happy. I mean come on it was 4am! How can you be that awake and happy at 4am!

"It's most certainly not a good morning" Grant muttered under his breath.

"I'm Coach Adams for those of you who don't know, Now let's begin, all of you get your lazy butts on the track and run 50 laps!" He blew his whistle and I ran onto the track.

Eventually, I was on my second last lap, I felt like I was about to collapse, my bones were aching and sore. I literally collapsed onto the grass once I finished my last lap. Bex came and fell down to the ground beside me.

"Bloody Hell! Does he want us to die?!" Bex clutched her sides.

"Everybody up! 20 press-ups, 20 sits-ups, alternate until I say so! NOW!" He blew his whistle again.

After multiple complaints and groaning, (mainly from the girls) everyone got up and started.

He made us alternate for 45 minutes before deciding he had well and truly tired us out.

"Oh my lord, I'm bloomin' knackered!" Bex groaned, clutching her sides.

"I feel a little lightheaded" Liz complained, stumbling and grabbing onto Macey.

I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned around and was met with striking emerald eyes.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? A little workout got you tired out?" He smirked.

"That was not a workout Zachary, that was a freakin' marathon!" I groaned. I was tired, sweaty and I had PE first period. Oh, Joy.

Zach just laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to his room.

"Urgh it's 5:39, I don't even have time to have a nap" I sighed. Breakfast started a whole hour earlier at Blackthorne which meant 1 hour less sleep for me.

"A nap? Girl, I have no time to get ready!" Macey screamed.

Sighing, I walked over and fell face first onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Bex screamed at me from across the room. I mumbled something incoherently

"OWWW!" A shoe hit the side of my head.

"I'm up, I'm up! Jesus Bex!" I rubbed the side of my head and made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. According to my inner clock, we had around 20 minutes (13 to be exact).

Since we had PE first period, we all just got dressed in our PE kit, which consisted of loose, black, Nike shorts which came to just above mid-thigh and a white polo shirt. I had a black sports bra on underneath.

Macey sat me down and put my hair in a messy bun, and then proceeded to curl my lashes and apply mascara. She added concealer and some lipstick and sent me off. I was kinda shocked, for once I didn't have to endure like an hours worth of pain.

I walked over and sat down beside Liz."What are you doing?" I looked over at her laptop and saw a bunch of numbers and letters.

"Hacking into Langley"

"Didn't you hack them last night?" Bex questioned while tying her hair up.

"Nah, I only got up to the 7th firewall, I'm on the 11th right now, only 9 left" Liz started typing furiously on her laptop, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"We have to go, we have 6 mins till breakfast" Macey grabbed her school bag and started walking out the door. Bex and I grabbed our bags and followed. Liz slammed her laptop shut and shoved it into her bag and ran outside.

We arrived at the hall with a couple minutes to spare, I walked in and sat down at the first free table. The room was pretty silent, everyone just eating and talked by amongst themselves.

"YES OH MY GOD, FINALLY I GOT!" Liz screamed suddenly, then turned bright red when she realised everyone was looking at her. She started to shrink down into her seat, nearly disappearing under the table.

I burst out laughing, and soon all of us were nearly in tears.

"What's so funny?" Questioned Grant, sitting down next to Bex.

"N-Nothing" Bex stuttered while wiping her eyes.

Jonas sat down next Liz and they immediately went off into a world of their own, talking about God knows what.

"So Gallagher Girl, how did you find the drill?" Zach grabbed a roll from the basket and turns to face me.

"Omg it's was bloody torture, what in the world possessed your teachers to do that like seriously!" I grabbed an apple from the bowl and poured myself some orange juice. The food at Blackthorne was nothing special, just the basics really. It was the complete opposite to Gallagher.

Zach laughed and omg it was like angels were singing. Wait did I just think that? Get a hold of yourself Cammie! I mentally slapped myself.

"Earth to Cammie!" Macey threw a roll at me.

"Oww! What was that for?" I picked the roll up and threw it back.

"You were like half asleep"

"That's because I was thinking"

"About what?"

"About Za- My mum!" I quickly grabbed a roll and shoved it in my mouth.

Bex gave me a weird look then shrugged her shoulders, pouring herself a glass of apple juice in the first place.

"Hey guys-" Grant was cut off by none other by the bell.

"Urgh PE" Liz sighed and grabbed her laptop.

We arrived at PE hall and walked to our changing rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TimeSkip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PE had gone by pretty quickly and now we were just in our room getting changed, but we had to be really quick since we only had 15 minutes. The next 10 minutes was a whirlwind of clothes and once we were all dressed it looked like a tornado had hit the room.

Liz was wearing white skinny jeans, peach coloured crop top which came to just above her belly button and a grey, denim, jacket. She had peach Keds on her feet and her hair was in a messy fishtail. Her makeup was just the same from this morning, really bare.

Bex had on black, high waisted shorts which showed off her long toned legs, a flowery, long sleeve crop top and a black leather jacket. She had timberlands on and her hair was flowing down her back with the front sections pinned back. Her makeup was pretty bare, just the basics.

I was wearing a baby blue skater dress which had cutouts at the back and came to mid-thigh, a white, leather jacket and white wedges. My hair was still in a messy bun from the morning and my makeup was the same too.

Macey outfit consisted of a black, cropped jumper which had _#Selfie _in white on the front and a white skater skirt. She was wearing black heels and her hair was curled and the top section tied back. Her makeup was the same from earlier.

"Hurry up guys! We have 3 minutes!" Liz grabbed her school bag and waited impatiently at the door.

"Coming" I grabbed my bag and walked over, Macey and Bex following.

"What do you have next?" I asked

"COW,Gallagher" Bex and Macey said in unison.

"Chemistry" Liz sighed. She had already finished all the Chemistry topics for Sophomore year during the summer.

"Urgh, I have computing" I sighed and turned to give them all hugs and waved goodbye before walking down the corridor to computing.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by the pretty quickly and soon it was time for lunch. I was walking down the corridor alone, just collecting my thoughts when I heard footsteps and then a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my head, but, instead of just falling they grabbed my other arm causing me to fall with them.

"CGallagherGirl, it's just me" Zach smirked.

I slapped his arm and tried to get up, but he just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Zach, I'm hungry!" I wriggled around trying to get out of his embrace.

"What's the magic word?" His eyes were full of mischief and reminded me of the eyes of a child.

"Get the hell off of me you asshole?" I slapped his arm again.

"Nope try again"

I gave him the Morgan Glare and punched him again.

"Hmmmm, fine, but let me do this first" he grabbed my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. Sparks shot up and spread throughout my whole body and I felt tingly all over. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me in closer, if that was even possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to play with his hair.

Then I pulled back for air and Zach started trailing small kisses down my neck, kissing back up and along my jawline. A small moan escaped my lips and I felt him smirk. He brought his lips back up to mine and we kissed again.

We pulled back at the same time for air. His hair was messed up and his lips, slightly swollen. He smirked and stood up, holding his hand out. I grabbed it and stood up. Dusting myself off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and a pulled me closer to him. I found myself staring into his eyes, he stared right back. He started to lean in when suddenly a voice I knew all too well shouted out. Zach swore under his breath in Farsi. I smiled slightly.

"FINALLY! I've been looking for you guys everywhere! Bex, Grant and Liz got into a fight with some seniors!" Macey grabbed Zach and I and started dragging us towards the Hall.

"Wait slow down what happened?" Zach stopped, causing Macey and I to stumble forward. Zach grabbed our arms, steading us.

"I'm not really sure what happened or how but Bex Grant and Liz got into a fight with some seniors and we need you help stopping them and ohmygosh hurry!" Macey grabbed our arms again and ran towards the hall.

When we arrived there was a large circle of people. We shoved past them and got to the middle to find 1 senior knocked out, Liz on another ones back, someone else was in a Baxter Chokehold and Grant punching the living daylight out of someone.

"What the hell?!" Zach ran and roughly pulled Grant off of the senior.

I ran and quickly kicked the guy Liz was on top off. She jumped off and he fell to the ground. She stumbled backwards slightly, but Jonas stepped forward and grabbed her, steading her.

You I ran over to Bex and pinched her arm, causing her to loosen her grip and the boy quickly escaped. Bex glared at me and lunged for the boy, but Zach quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Bex screamed and started punching his back. Zach winced slightly. The crowd was still surrounding us.

Macey walked forward and started screaming, "Nothing to see here folks" until eventually the crowd dispersed. Macey, Liz and I made our way back to our dorm, the guys and Zach with Bex screaming profanities to him whole way there.

Once we got to our dorm, Zach quickly threw Bex onto her bed and locked the door, standing in front.

"Okay, could someone please explain what that was!" I sat down on my bed, pulling Liz down with me.

"Well..Ummmm...I...Bex..." Liz stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Macey cried.

"Welloneoftheseniorsbetthathecouldtakemedownin7secondsflatsinceIwasaweaklingthenBexgotreallymadandthenaseniorcalledherRebeccaandbetthathecouldtakeherdowmaswellandBexgotreallyreallyreallymadandstartedtohithimbutthensomeonemanagedtoknockBexdownandthenGrantgotmadandthenhestartedtoacttacktheguythtaknockedBexdownandthentheguysfriendscameoverandBexstartedfightingthemandthensomeonecameoverandtriedtohitmesoIjustjumpedonhisback" Liz quickly said all in one breath.

"What?" We all said at the same time.

She repeated her story again, but slower this time. Everyone was silent for a while, (well except for Bex who was muttering swearwords under her breath) and then I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. Everyone stared at me and shock and it just made me laugh harder. Eventually everyone joined in and we were all crying with laughter.

* * *

**Sooooooo...How was it? Did y'all like the lil Zammie scene? Lemme know in a review what you though and don't be afraid to be honest**, **I love criticism since it lets me know what I need to improve on and let's me know how I'm doing :)**

**I wanna get to know my readers better so here's a few questions ;)**

**1) Where y'all at?**

**_I live in Scotland, UK ;) _**

**_2) Favourite TV Shows?_**

**Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf, American Horror Story, Eastenders (British soap opera) and I just started watching this show called Empire, it's soo good ;D**

**3) Celebrity Crush(s)?**

**_Dylan O'Brian 3 and a bunch of other people :)_**

**_Okay so I'll probs just ask a few questions at the end of every chapter from now on :) _**

**_So I think that's pretty much all I have to say in this A/N ^_^_**

**_Remember to RFRF and I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up by next _****_week at the latest_**

**_Love Ali xx 3_**

**_P.S: Kudos to anybody who was able to read what Liz was saying ;D_**


	10. Chapter 9: Timetables

**Aloha Fellow Readers! How are y'all doing today? Good? Goode. ;)**

**Sorry about not updating, I actually meant to have this posted on Sunday, but I was travelling back home, so I never had a chance to update, but I'm back home now! Sadly ;( **

**And then I had to get stuff done since school started on Thursday D;**

**Anyways, I'm gonna start replying to your reviews ^_^ **

**_BooksLover2000_**

_That zammie scene got me!  
Southeast London :D  
Next Step, Hollyoaks... Disney Channel  
Female: Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato. Male: Chris Brown or Tyga (there's more) _

**ZAMMIE! XD, Cool! OMG I LOVE THE NEXT STEP! What season are you on?, Disney Channel slays *high five*, Omg Selena is Queen 3 I love Tyga he's bae af :) **

**_miaadventure_**

_1.) USA - Washington state :) 2.) OMG YOU WATCH TEEN WOLF TOO ! 3.) too many ppl to count_

**Awesome :), OMFG YES OMG STILES EEEKK! OMG STYDIA? STALIA? STEREK? MARRISH?, None of my friends watch it :( so I have no one to share my struggles with D:**

**_Guest_**

Lol this is hilarious

**Thanks 3**

**_gallaghergirl614_**

_ay! great chapter!_

**Aww, Thank you! 3**

**Guest**

AWWWWWW I LOVED THE ZAMMIENESS ! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ?! PLEASE KEEP UPDATING ! I LIVE IN GEORGIA IN THE US ! MY FAVORITE TV SHOWA ARE INUYASHA STITCHERS PRETTY LITTLE LIARS TOTAL DIVAS ETC. ! MY CELEBRITY CRUSHE'S ARE THE HEMSWORTH BROTHERS AND PAUL WALKER ! HAVE A GREAT DAY !

**YAY! ZAMMIE! XD, You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;D, I'll try and get into a routine, hopefully at least once a week!, Whats Inuyasha, is it like some Anime? And I've heard of Stichers but I've never watched it, is it good? PLL IS AMAZING, OMG DID YOU SEE THE FINALE LIKE GURL SERIOUSLY THOUGH IT WAS SUCH A DISSAPOINTMENT LIKE OF ALL PEOPLE D; ANYWAY!, Oooo Hemsworth brothers are so hot ;) omg Paul D: Hope you have a great day as well xxxxx**

**_Guest_**

_Pretty Little Liars!_

**Have you watched the finale? It was a big ass disappointment D;**

**_TiggerMorgan_**

_Oh they are so cute!_

I live in Washington.

Doctor Who, Lion king 2, Psych, Gilmore Girls  
Channing Tatum and about 14 others. :-)

**I know! Cool, omg Doctor Who is amazing :0 Omg the Lion King, the movies always make me cry for some reason T_T**

**Okay, sorry if I missed anyone out! Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me!3 **

**Quick note before you guys read this Chapter, This exchange is taking part directly after CMH, so the COC does exist, but it isn't a threat at the moment nor are the girls aware of it. Blackthorne is a school for Spies/Assassins, but the girls are not aware of this either.**

**So yeah I guess I have nothing more to say, so on with the chapter ^_^**

**Cammie's POV**

It's been almost a week since we arrived at Blackthorne, but it felt like forever. I was sat the window seat, waiting for Macey to get out of the shower, while Liz was on her laptop and Bex was reading, **_How to Kill a Man_** **_in 101 Different Ways. _**Macey finally came out of the shower and I ran inside.

I stepped in and turned it on, letting the warm water run over my body. I grabbed Bex's shampoo and lathered it on. I liked hers better than mine since it smelled like apples. I quickly washed my body, rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I put my nightgown on and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the towel on the stand to dry.

Liz was dressed and sat on her bed, Macey was sat in a chair while Bex was curling her hair.

"Your clothes are on your bed and the shoes are by the door." Macey told me while slapping Bex's arm because she burnt her neck. _For the 3rd time._

"Sorry! You keep moving!" Bex cried while rubbing her arm where Macey had slapped her.

"That's because you keep burning my you idiot!" Macey shouted.

I sighed, shaking my head at them and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my clothes and changed in to them. I was wearing a pair of blue, high waisted shorts, white crop top with baby blue flowers and a baggy, navy cardigan with fringed edges. I picked my shoes up which, to my dismay, were white wedges. Sighing, I slipped them on. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and lay down on my bed, pulling my headphones in. I glanced over to see what the others looked like.

Liz had on white skinny jeans, with a slightly baggy, yellow jumper and white Nikes. Her hair was in a messy, French braid and her make-up was literally nonexistent.

Bex was wearing black shorts, grey t-shirt and black, leather jacket. She had on a pair of grey, heeled ankle boots. Her hair was tied into a high pony and her make-up was bolder than Liz's with red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow.

Macey's outfit consisted of a short, black, skater dress and a white, leather jacket. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back and her make-up was pretty bold. She was wearing black stilettos with a small bow on the back of the heel.

"Cammie, come and sit your ass on this chair now!" Macey stood up, and started gathering her make-up up. Sighing I went and sat down, waiting for my torture to commence.

Once she finished, I stood up and walked over to the mirror. My make-up was natural with neutral tones and I had a more defined cheekbones. Macey really was a miracle worker.

The bell rang, signalling that we only had 15 minutes till breakfast started. I quickly started gathering my things and books that I would need for the day and started to make my way to the grand hall, the rest of my roommates trailing behind.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but notice just how different Blackthorne is from Gallagher. At Gallagher the halls were bright, warm and full of light. Here they were dark, dull and depressing. Majority of the windows at Blackthorne had metal railings outside them making it seem like a prison, whereas the windows at Gallagher were large and let in light and most of them were stained glass. Gallagher had large acres of land full of trees and flowers surrounding it. Blackthorne had a dark, forest and a barbed wire fence around its proximity.

Also the way things were run here. The teachers were a lot more stricter and they enforced a lot more rules too. They had night drills and punishments, room inspections as well, something we would never dream of ever happening at Gallagher.

And then there was the fact that they had different classes to us, for example, Weapons and Enforcement. At Gallagher, we were always taught that, as a Spy, if you required a gun then there was no hope. But here, there was a whole class dedicated to it. I made a mental note to ask Zach or the guys. About it later.

"Cammie, are you even on this planet even more?!" Macey shoved me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I replied. She just shook her head in response, a small smile gracing her lips.

We arrived at Hall and I walked over to the large tables covered with food. I filled my plate up with fruit and a few pieces of toast since they were literally the only edible things there. I was really starting to miss my waffles now. I sighed and walked over to where the girls were sat discussing their timetable, and sat down.

"I got Cove-Ops then Weapons and Enforcement after lunch, what about you guys?" Bex took a large bite out of her apple.

"I have R&amp;D then Weapons and Enforcement" Liz answered.

"I have the same as Bex, Cammie?" Macey pulled her nail file out and started filing her already perfect nails.

"I have the same, have you guys ever wondered why they have a class on Weapons?"

"Yeah, It's really weird, we've never had that class at Gallagher, which mean we have no clue what to expect and that means I won't know the answers which means I might fail the test, OMG LIZ SUTTON DOES NOT FAIL TESTS!" Liz's voice started to get higher and higher and she was literally screaming and hyperventilating at the end.

We all started laughing at Liz's mini panic attack.

"It's not funny!" She crossed her arms and slouched into her seat.

"Okay, calm down Miss Feisty Pants" Bex nudged her slightly. Liz scowled at Bex and nudged her back. I looked at Macey and we just grinned at our friends antics.

"Why Hello there ladies" The one and only Grant Newman came and sat down at our table, the rest of the boys following suit.

"Hey" Liz moved over making room for Jonas and Grant to sit down beside her and Bex

"Hello" Macey didn't even bother looking up from her magazine, just motioned for Nick to sit down beside her.

Zach gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down beside me.

"Hello there Gallagher Girl" he moved forward and tried to grab some of my toast.

"Hands off my food Blackthorne Boy!" I smacked Zach's arm away and glared at him. He just smirked and poured himself some juice.

"So, guys what classes you in now?" Grant asked, while nosily eating an apple.

"We all have COW, Languages and then Computing, What about you guys?" Liz answered.

"We're in COW and Languages with you guys, after that we got Chemistry" Jonas replied.

"Hey, Do you guys have Weapons and Enforcement after lunch?" Bex turned around, facing the group again after finishing a discussion she was having with Aeryn about the best punching techniques.

"Yeah, why?" Jonas answered.

"Well we have it too, and we've never had that class before and I don't know what to expect and -" Liz was cut off by Bex throwing a roll at her.

"Calm down Lizzie, don't start having a panic attack again!"

"Why do you guys have that class, we've never had it at Gallagher, we were always taught that using a gun is a kinda last resort thing" I asked the guys.

"That information, my dear Gallagher Girl, is Classified" The bell rang, right on cue as he finished his sentence. I sighed, knowing I probably have to wait until the actual class if I wanted to get any real answers.

I stood up, brushed myself off and grabbed my bag, Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. I felt butterflies in my stomach. The things one boy could do to me.

"Common lovebirds, we're gonna be late for class!" Liz started pushing us towards the door, trying to hurry us up.

"Okay, okay, I'm going woman calm down!" We made our way to our first class, COW.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really sorry that sucked ass *_* And sorry for it being so short, but I started school yesterday (FML T_T) and sorry for updating late, but i never had a chance since i was busy wih getting stuff ready for school and travelling back from Holland and stuff**

**ANYWAY! We're almost at 50 reviews! Yay! Here's some cookies to celebrate! **

***Throws cookies* (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) *Throws cookies***

** Question Time ;D **

**1) Favorite fruit(s)?**

**_Pineapple_**_**, Apple, Grapes and Oranges ^_^**_

**2) IF you could meet the cast of any TV show, which one would you pick? **

_**Probably Teenwolf (Sorry PLL!) 3**_

**3) How was your summer break? Is anyone else back at the hell hole known as school?**

_**My summer was amazing, up until 'The Incident' (I'll explain what happened after this) and I started school yesterday D;**_

**So, just answer the questions in your review and I'll try and reply to all of them 3**

**~~~(^O^)~~~**

**'THE INCIDENT'**

**Okay, SO as you may know. I went to Holland for my summer break. So I was staying in this resort kinda place thing, and anyway, there was a theme park there. So I went on one of the rides which was a bit like the swinging pirate ship ones, (do you know what ones I'm talking about?), and I took my backpack up with me, since the guy never told me to out it down and there was loads of people with there bags there, anyway so I was on the ride and it starts swinging, then it gradually speeds up and then oh and then gurl it starts going 360' and then it suddenly stops. WHEN WE ARE BLOODY HALF WAY ROUND! (It was going in a circle , but didn't go all the way round) SO LIKE I'M HANGING UPSIDE DOWN AND THEN MY BAG HAS THE NERVE TO FALL DOWN...INTO THE BLOODY POOL THING UNDER THE RIDE. And that's not the worst part oh no honey boo, MY PHONE WAS IN THE BAG! So the guy stops the ride, gets the bag AND THEN STARTS THE RIDE AGAIN! Like seriously, my bag just fell like 60 feet down and you want me to stay on this deathtrap ride! So while my phone was having a wee swim in the water, I have to wait like 10 minutes for this stupid ride to stop spinning me in circles till i can get off and get my now soaking wet bag back. So long story short, My bag fell into a pool thing and went for a lil swim and now my phone isn't working T_T**

**So to conclude this story, NEVER TAKE ANY BAG OR RUCKSACK OF ANY SORT ONTO A RIDE. EVER!**

**Okay. now storytimes over and I have nothing more I wish to say except I love you all so much, and please Remember to RFRF!**

**Ali xx**


	11. Chapter 10: Gunshots

**Hey, everyone! It's Ali, I've finally returned from the dead and wrote a new chapter ^-^ I know sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but I've just had a lot on my plate, what with school and assessments and new classes. There was also a lot of stuff going down and it resulted in me losing a lot of really close friends ;(**

**I also went through major writer's block. I eventually managed to get over that and it resulted in me getting a couple new ideas for future fanfics ~(^_^)~ There's one that I'm really excited about, I'm not entirely sure if it's been done before, though. I've written the first chapter for it already, but I'm so lost for what to title it. The idea of it is that Cammie was captured by the COC when she was 13, she manages to escape and ends up at Blackthorne a few years later****. If anyone wants to read it, just let me know in a review or just PM me ;)**

**(A/U: This Chapter is a continuation of the last one, I would advise going back and roughly going over the previous Chapter to get the gist of things)**

* * *

"Omg, how is it even humanly possible for a teacher to have such a high pitched voice?!" Bex cried while rubbing her ears.

We were walking out of our last class before lunch, computing.

"Actually, it's quite normal, approximately 29% of the world population have really high pitched voices" Liz started spouting facts while we all just stood there staring at her.

"What?" she stated defensively.

We just laughed and started heading towards the hall for lunch.

"Are you guys scared for W&amp;E class?" Liz asked while filling her plate up with salad.

"I'm actually kinda excited!"I shook my head slightly at that, trust Bex to be excited about the weapons class.

I shook my head slightly at that, trust Bex to be excited about the weapons class.

After grabbing our food, we made our way over to an empty table near the front of the hall.

"What I don't get is why they don't teach it at Gallagher" Macey stated.

"Don't teach what at Gallagher?" Nick came and sat down beside Macey, Zach sat down beside me, Grant across from him and beside Liz and Jonas beside Liz and across from Nick.

"W&amp;E" I slowly chewed my cheese sandwich. It was the only thing I had had to eat here that didn't taste like crap.

"It just taught as another form of defence Cams" Grant answered, but something was off. I felt as though they were hiding something. I shook it off, making a mental note to interrogate one of them about it later on.

"So what exactly do you guys get taught in it then?" Liz asked, pulling her notebook and pen out.

"The main things are, how to use a gun, Archery and just basic weapons in general" Jonas answered.

After that everyone kind of just went off into their own little worlds. Liz and Jonas were discussing the best ways to hack into the CIA, Macey and Grant were having an argument about who had better hair, why they were having that argument beats me, it was obviously Macey, though Grant did have nice hair, And Bex and Nick were discussing some of the forbidden moves and the best way to execute them.

"So Gallagher Girl, How's life?" Zach nudged me slightly.

I turned to face him and found myself staring at his lips.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Hmmm," I replied, not really concentrating on what he was saying.

His lips looked so soft and plump and I just wanted to kiss the life out of him there and then.

"Cammie, you want something?"

"Mmmhmm" I subconsciously licked my lips.

He let out a small laugh and leant forward, suddenly pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but then I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and I snaked my arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist and just as it was getting good the bell rang. I reluctantly pulled away.

Zach muttered something under his breath in Farsi and stood up, grabbing his bag. I grabbed mine and stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked off to class, the rest of the gang had already left.

We turned the corridor and ended up at a dead end.

"Ummm, guys...Where's the classroom?" Macey questioned.

I looked at the wall. It was grey, like most of the walls at Blackthorne. I looked on and noticed there was an area that was darker than the rest of the wall. I walked over to it and started running my hands across it. Suddenly, the wall split open - Literally! A large crack formed down the middle and the halves moved back, like an elevator revealing a steel, bolted door.

"I think Cammie found it" Bex grinned slightly, no doubt bursting with excitement for our next class. I, however, wasn't as happy.

"Watch this"

Jonas walked forward and placed his hand on the small, rectangular pad on the right-hand side of the door. A green light flashed twice and then started scanning his hand.

"JONAS ANDERSON - MALE - 5 FT 11" - BROWN EYES - BLACK HAIR" A voice boomed, out of nowhere. It was robotic and hard to tell whether it was male or female.

"Oww," Jonas let out a small gasp of pain as a needle pricked his thumb and index finger, taking a sample of blood to confirm it was Jonas.

"ACCESS GRANTED - AGENT 478" The large doors opened, letting Jonas in, then closed immediately after he stepped in.

Grant walked over and repeated the procedure.

"GRANT NEWMAN - MALE - 6 FT 1" - BLUE EYES - BLONDE HAIR"

"Ouch!" Grant winced when the needle pricked him.

"ACCESS GRANTED - AGENT 475"

Grant then disappeared into the doors.

Nick stepped forward.

"NICHOLAS MORGAN - MALE - 5 FT 11.5" - BROWN HAIR - BLUE EYES"

The doors once again opened, allowing Nick to go through, as the voice boomed out once again, " ACCESS GRANTED - AGENT 477"

Liz then walked forward and went through the security checks. She quickly jumped in, clutching her notebook and pen to her chest, when the doors opened, a slightly terrified look on her face.

Macey went after Liz, and the Bex, leaving Zach and I still to go. Zach stepped forward and placed his hand on the scanner.

"ZACHARY GOODE - MALE - 5 FT 11" - BROWN HAIR - GREEN EYES"

"ACCESS GRANTED - AGENT 476"

He walked into the doors, and turned around to face me, he smirked and said "See you on the other side, Gallagher Girl" He winked and the doors closed taking him down to the sublevels of Blackthorne.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the scanner. The light flashed twice, then started scanning my hand. After what seemed like forever, the voice spoke,

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN - FEMALE - 5 FT 7" - BLONDE HAIR - BLUE EYES"

2 needles extended out and pricked my fingers taking a sample of blood. I winced and restrained myself from not taking my hand off of the scanner.

"ACCESS GRANTED - AGENT 524"

The doors slid open once again and I stepped in. The walls were freezing cold and made of steel. The doors swiftly closed after I stepped in.

"Here we go" I took a deep breath and braced myself for whatever was coming next.

There was a small button on the left wall and a speaker next to it. I pressed the button and the same, mechanical voice from earlier spoke once again.

"WHAT FLOOR DO YOU WISH TO REACH?"

"Weapons' &amp; Enforcement" I spoke loud and clearly into the speaker.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

And then the floor disappeared beneath me. Literally. I felt myself falling into a black abyss.

"AAHHH" I landed on the floor.

Everyone was standing there staring at me, Zach was smirking and Nick was trying to hold back his laughter.

"It's not funny! You guys could have warned me!" I stood up and walked over punching Zach and Nick in the shoulders.

I looked around at my surroundings. We were in a small hall of sorts, there was two large doors, both made of steel. One was labelled W&amp;E and the other Sublevel 2, where I'm assuming Cove-Ops was taught.

The rest of the Sophomore class was standing by the door, waiting for our teacher to arrive and just making small talk. I walked over to where Nick was sitting by the wall and slumped down beside him. I leant my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Whats up Nicky?" He was just sitting and staring into space.

"I miss them. My parents, I miss them a lot. I wish I could tell them about everything."

Nick's father was my dad's stepbrother. I only saw him when I went to Nebraska. We weren't really close, he was more like a family friend than an uncle to be honest. They weren't Spies, they were Civilians. The only reason Nick was training to be a Spy was because he accidently found out when Abby was helping me train when I was 8 years old and the whole family was staying at the Ranch to celebrate Grandpa Morgan's birthday.

Abby was discussing what the curriculum at Gallagher would be like and giving me tips and stuff when we heard a someone sneeze. It turned out Nick had been hiding in my closet trying to scare me and ended up hearing everything.

After that, Abby tried everything to get his parents to send him to a "boarding school" instead of homeschooling him, and eventually they gave in.

"I know, but you can't. At least, they're safe this way" I squeezed his shoulders in an attempt to comfort his. We sat in a comfortable silence until suddenly a loud, booming voice shouted at us.

"Everyone Up!" A tall, well-built man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes.

He walked over to the door labelled W&amp;E and placed his hand on a scanner. The door opened after taking a retinal scan. We all filed in, the Gallagher students trailing behind.

The Blackthorne students took a seat while the Gallagher students waited at the front.

I looked around the room. The walls at the back were covered with various weapons. Guns, Knives, Crossbows, etc. They were in large bulletproof cases. on the left-hand side were various dummies and targets and on the right-hand side were posters and a variety of different books. There was also a large steel, bolted the door. At the front was the teacher's desk and in the middle were desks.

"Welcome to Blackthorne Ladies, My name is Mr Andrews, Could you all take a seat at the desks towards the left of the room" he motioned towards the left side.

The desks seated 6 people to a group. Bex grabbed the one closest to Grant and the boys and sat down, dragging me with her. Macey came and sat opposite me, Liz sat down beside her, pulling her notebook and pen out of her bag. The rest of the Gallagher Girls Sat down, until there were only two left standing.

Tina and Sandy. Two of the biggest gossips in the whole of Gallagher, (Though Tina was far worse than Sandy). They took a seat at our table, Tina sitting next to Macey and Sandy next to me.

Bex groaned and banged her head on the table. Macey glared at them while Liz slouched into her seat. I kept my head down, not making eye contact.

"Problem Baxter?" Sandy snapped at Bex.

Bex and Sandy hated each. Like seriously hated each other. I think it was to do with some rumour Sandy spread about Bex's parents being double agents or something.

Bex opened her mouth to reply, but the teacher started talking, effectively cutting her off.

"Now, I'm well aware of the fact that Gallagher has never had the class W&amp;E, so today, we'll just be going over the basic usage of guns"

He turned around to face the board and wrote STANCE with a piece of chalk in the middle of it.

"Mr O'Donavan, What is the basic stance of holding any type of handgun?"

A tall, broad-shouldered boy answered him. "Your feet should be shoulder-width apart, with the foot opposite your dominant hand about a step past the other, Leaning forward slightly with your knees bent, The elbow of your dominant arm should be almost straight and your non-dominant elbow should be flexed at a slightly obtuse angle, Your dominant arm must be in line with the handgun and pointed at the target" He recited perfectly, almost as if reading straight out of a handbook. He reminded me of Liz slightly in that way.

"Very good Mr O'Donavan, Mr Quinn what are two main types of a handgun?"

"Revolver and a Semi-Automatic Pistol"

The majority of the period went by like this, the teacher shooting questions and the Blackthorne students firing back answers while the Gallagher students were taking notes.

The teacher walked across the room to the back, where all the weapons were and picked up a large, black box. he then proceeded to walk around, placing something on everyone's desk.

A small, grey handgun.

"Could everyone stand up and carefully pick up their guns, make sure you don't accidently-" The teacher was cut off with a scream and a loud bang.

A bullet flew past my head, flying over my shoulder towards Bex's head.

It narrowly missed her head and embedded itself in the wall behind.

Bex and I screamed, nearly falling into the table behind us.

Sandy screeched and threw her gun onto the floor, accidently triggering it again. This time, the bullet flew across the floor, almost hitting Macey's ankle. She jumped back banging into the chairs behind her. Liz screamed and jumped behind Aeryen.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US" Bex lunged for Sandy. She grabbed her arm and kicked her in the stomach. She dropped her arm and went in to punch her, but Sandy caught her fist and punched Bex's shoulder. She stumbled back and glared at Sandy. Bex's usually warm, hazel eyes filled with fury. She went for her again. grabbing her arm and punched her stomach. Sandy recoiled slightly, then straightened and pounced on Bex. She started pulling her hair. Bex winced and managed to grab her arm and shoved her away. She glared at Sandy and charged at her again, this time grabbing her around the neck and placing her in 'The Baxter Chokehold". Grant stepped in and grabbed Bex by her waist and pulled her, This caused Bex to loosen her grip and Sandy slipped out and whipped around and aimed another kick at Bex, but was stopped by Tina. Grant effortlessly lifted Bex up and over his shoulder. Bex screamed with anger.

"GRANT BLOODY NEWMAN! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, SO HELP ME I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO PIRANAS!" She continued screaming profanities at him while everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher banged his fist down on his desk making it shake. His voice echoed around the room, causing everyone to shut up instantly. Including Bex. He turned to face the scene in front of him, eyes full of rage. He pointed towards Grant motioning for him to put Bex down. He obliged immediately.

"REBECCA BAXTER! SANDRA BROWNS! THE PAIR OF YOU HAVE DETENTION WITH MYSELF AFTER YOUR FINAL CLASS, NOW GET OUT!" He pointed towards the door, motioning for them to step out.

Bex and Sandy immediately stepped out, glaring at each other the whole time.

"Samuels, collect all the guns, Greenburg hand out the textbooks,_**(A/N: Where my Teenwolf fam at thou ;))**_ you'll be doing written work for the rest of the period to avoid any further damage to my classroom or yourselves." He nodded towards a couple boys who immediately got to the tasks. The guns were collected in and swapped with a textbook. The cover read, _'The Complete Guide To _Weaponry_ and Enforcement for _Amateurs_ (CIA CERTIFIED EDITION)'_.

"Get to work starting from the beginning, I'll be stepping outside to deal with the two young ladies." The teacher left the room, shutting the door.

The whole class just sat in silence for a moment until the sound of Bex and Sandy bickering again floated through the door. Everyone strained to listen in on the conversation. Macey got up and walked over to the door pressing her ear against it and motioning for everyone to stay quiet with her finger.

"What's going on?" Tina questioned.

"Bex is talking to the teacher, I think she's telling him what happened. I can barely hear anything this door is practically soundproof!" Macey complained. "Wait I think he's coming back!" Macey quickly ran back to her seat and sat down. Everyone else turned back to their textbooks, acting as though nothing was going on.

The door swung open with a bang. Bex and Sandy walked in scowling and glaring at each other. Mr Andrews sat down at his desk and pulled out a notebook from his drawer. He hastily scribbled something down and tore the papers out. He handed them over to Bex and Sandy and motioned for them to sit down. Bex crumpled up the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

Liz turned to face Bex and opened her mouth to speak, but Bex stopped her, mouthing later.

The teacher then sat back down at his desk and opened up a notebook, quickly scribbling something down. Then he swiftly got up and walked towards the phone on the wall beside the door and dialled a number. He talked quietly into the phone and turned his back on the class so I wasn't able to read his lips.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. He turned around placing the phone and his shoulder and told us to pack up and leave, glaring at Sandy and Bex once more. I quickly gathered my things and left the classroom, waiting outside for the rest of my friends.

* * *

** Sorry about the abrupt ending and all, I just wanted to get a chapter out and uploaded. I promise the next one will be way better. The good news is, my summer break starts soon (24th June!^_^) which means I'll have plenty of time to post new chapters - hopefully, fingers crossed at least once a week!**

**Quick shoutout to Qwynnkitty: Thank you so much omg, I had completely forgotten that was her name! ty 3**

* * *

_**P.S: I'll get back to doing questions and shoutouts next chapter xx**_


	12. Chapter 11 : Dance Party

**HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY OMDS T_T I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING OMG ;( FROM NOW ON IM GONNA TRY AND BE MORE REGULAR WITH UPDATES, IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND CRAP AND I HAVE PRELIMS COMING UP SOON T-T**

**PRELIMS ARE BASICALLY LIKE EXAMS, THEY'RE CALLED MOCKS IN ENGLAND AND IM NOT SURE IF THEY HAPPEN IN THE USA, THEY'RE BASICALLY LIKE FAKE/PRACTICE EXAMS IF THAT MAKES SENSE LOL **

**ANYWAYS SO APOLOGIES FOR BEING LIKE THE WORST WRITER EVER AND TAKING LITERALLY FOREVER TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT AND TBH I WOULDNT EVEN COUNT IT AS A CHAPTER, ITS REALLY JUST A FILLER TBH BUT YEAH**

**_DISCLAIMER: (I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS OMDS MAN) THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND ANY EXTRA CHARACTERS, THE REST OF THE CREDIT GOES TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER - ALLY CARTER_**

* * *

**_SHOUTOUTS ^-^_**

**_RandomReader_ : _Love it! Is there going to be more action?_**

**You're just gonna have to keep reading to find out ;)**

* * *

**_TiggerMorgan :Hahaha I hate to laugh, but that's semi-funny. :-) Favourite fruit would be a lychee or Honey crisp Apple. I would meet the cast of _Dr_ Who or Gilmore girls... although Richard is dead now, so I'd be sad about that all over again. :-( And finally, my summer has been pretty OK... and no, I'm not back at school til sept 21. I am doing college in high school. :-) so I start later than everyone else :-) Great chapter! I loved that little _Zammie_ moment at the end!  
Later_**

**omg lychee yum ^O^  
I used to watch Dr Who,I've never watched Gilmore Girls, Is it any good?  
Lucky! How does that work? Did you skip a year? x  
Ty! xo**

* * *

**_Guest__ : __AWWWWW SO GOOD ! PLEASE KEEP UPDATING ! I LOVE THE COUPLES ! I LOVE THE ROMANCE ! I LOVE THE ZAMMIENESS ! MY FAVORITE FRUITS ARE GREEN APPLES AND PINEAPPLE ! IDK WHAT CAST I'D WANT TO MEET ! YEAH I'M BACK IN SCHOOL -_- ! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ?!_**

**TYSM! ILL TRY! YOUR TOO KIND ^-^ OMG I LOVE APPLES AND PINEAPPLES YUM ^O^ I'M BACK AT SCHOOL TOO SADLY SO GIRL I GET YOUR STRUGGLES T-T YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ;)**

* * *

**_123autobots__ : __Oooooo. I can only guess what is in the weapons class. I'm sorry about your phone. That sucks. And thanks for the advice. Cool _story_, though. :-)_**

**You'll be finding out soon enough ;) I'm sorry too, I've got it back now thank god xo and nb thou it was pretty crap advice xD Ty xo :)**

* * *

**_It'sHardIKnow _**

**_Dang it, wanted to be 50 _reviews_... ah well_**

**XD **

* * *

**_miaadventure :_**

**_ohhh sorry about your phone! also, IDK I KINDA SHIP EVERYONE BUT ATM IT'S MOSTLY SCIAM (bc I firmly believe Scott is Liam's dad bc technically Scott created werewolf-Liam) MARRISH AND LAYDEN. to answer your questions now: 1.) Apples (durp I kinda have to bc Washingtonian and we actually do have the best apples imobo), mangos, oranges, peaches, nectarines, avocado (but not by itself I put it with other stuff), cucumbers (apparently they're a fruit because they have seeds), RAINIER CHERRIES AND NOT ANY OTHER KIND OF CHERRIES ONLY RAINIER, honeydew, watermelon, cantaloupe, kiwi, lemons (bc it makes lemonade and I love lemonade), jackfruit, calamari, pears, plums, strawberries, and tangerines ** in case you couldn't tell I really like fruits **, I'd meet the cast of the Flash but I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO THE WRITERS OF GIRL MEETS WORLD, and I start school on September 9th and the farthest I've traveled is Canada. It's really not that far because I live closer to Canada than I do to Oregon, Idaho, Eastern WA, the real WA coast, and MY STATE'S CAPITAL. Also EEP YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE SCHOOL THO I PROMISE YOU_**

**_Igu x OMG MARRISH NO URGH LAYDEN HOWEVER OMG ACTUAL PARENTS OMG! YASS #SCIAM I love fruit too ^O^ Omg The Flash is amazeballs ^-^ Lucky ass! I wanna visit Canada :( Let's hope I do X.X_**

* * *

**_XxCandyygirlxX:_**

**_I love how Lizzie was having mini panic attacks, it reminds me of myself :)_**

**_Love the chap and I'm excited for the girls to have their lessons._**

**_1) Apples, strawberries and peaches_**

**_2) Well, Eastenders immediately came to mind and I'm not even sure why..._**

**_3) It's been pretty good, I've met new people but now they're only 6 days left until results day D':_**

**_Me too :) Omd strawberries T-T I watch Eastenders too but like not as much as I used to because of school and stuff ;( and I know I'm SO SO late on this but Gd luck and I hope you passed everything and got all As! ^-^_**

* * *

**_OhNobody :_**

**_Wonderful chapter!_**

**_Tysm xx_**

* * *

**_Sadielover1470 : _**

**_Pineapples, grapes and apples_**

**_Doctor who _**

**_Awesome and not yet but soon Hell is just around the corner_**

**_Pineapple omg ^-^ Is it just me but like when I eat pineapple my tongue gets burnt IDK how to explain it X.X I used to watch Doctor Who, I feel like rewatching it all and catching up lol x_**

* * *

**_It'sHardIKnow :_**

**_Sandra is a bitch_**

**_I know right ;)_**

* * *

**_Guest :_**

**_You're so awesome! Your writing makes me want to throw a rainbow at ýou._**

**_omg tysm! Your review makes me want to throw a rainbow at you! *throws rainbow* xx ;D_**

* * *

**_Bella :_**

**_I love your story so much! Just got a notif in my email lol. I deleted my acc but I used to PM you about this book IDK if you remember though it was a long time ago lol. You're an amazing writer I miss reading this :)_**

**_Ty! Lol, why did you delete your account? Your fanfics were amazing ;( And yeah I remember lol, Tysm x_**

* * *

**_XxCandyygirlxX _**

**_I remember this story! I'm so happy you updated it again. That new story sounds quite good too xx_**

**_Yay, I'm glad you remember it lol :) I've started working on it, not too sure when I'll start uploading it, though, I want to get a few chapters written first so I can be more regular with updates xx_**

* * *

**_Duchess9 :_**

**_I literally found this fanfic today and have just been reading it all. It's so good to keep updating!_**

**_I'm glad you like it ^-^ I'll try my best x_**

* * *

**_UnaverageWriterFreak :_**

**_This is fantastic! Update soon, love!_**

**_Tysm x ^-^_**

* * *

**__********_:_**

**_I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORY SO FAR ITS REALLY GOOD AM DIEING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK ITS STUCK_**

**_YAY ^-^ IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT , THANKS, AND ITS COOL LOL DW X_**

* * *

**_Guest :_**

**_Hi, can I read your story ? I'm kinda interested_ haha thanks ;P_**

**_Hey :) Of course, you can read if you want too lol, no need to ask lmao x_**

* * *

**HEY SORRY I KNOW THAT WAS SUCH A LONG AND MESSY A/N WHOOPS SORRY, I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UPLOADED ASAP **

**~ WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ^_^**

* * *

BEX'S POV:

We were all standing outside, everyone throwing questions at me left, right and centre. I whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my days' man chill, I'll explain everything just give me a second gosh!" I waited until everyone was quiet before explaining.

"He took us outside and gave us a massive lecture on health and safety and how if we have "personal issues" with one another they get left outside the door. He then gave us detention today and tomorrow with him and Coach Adams.

"Oh God, Coach Adams is such an ass, Once I got detention for being late for lunch and he made me scrub all the tables in the mess hall down with a toothbrush!" Nick replied, grimacing at the memory.

The rest of the guys burst out laughing.

"Omg that was too funny, you should have seen Nicks face when Coach handed him the bucket and toothbrush" Jonas spoke in between fits of laughter.

Bex was the only one not laughing, her face twisted in horror. "Oh Lord Almighty Help me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BBYS XO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sat in our dorm waiting for Bex to return from her detention. I was sprawled on Liz's bed doing my homework with her while Macey was re-organizing the wardrobe. Well to be quite honest, I don't know if it even qualifies as a 'wardrobe', it was more of a standing wooden box, to be frank.

The room was a state. There were items of clothing carelessly thrown about on the floor, shoes and bags haphazardly chucked about the place. On my bed there was a couple piles of clothing; a few neatly folded, the rest looking like a hurricane hit them. The door was blocked by a barricade of tissue, shoe boxes and bags. I got up and waded through the mess to my bed and grabbed my iPod and started scrolling through my songs looking for one to play. I found the song I was looking for and plugged my phone into the dock. Alphabet Boy came on and Liz jumped up onto her bed and started singing loudly along with the music.

_"You're always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around,  
__You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down"_

I jumped up onto my bed and joined in.

_"You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry,  
__If you dangle that diploma and I deck you, don't be surprised"_

Macey turns around and stops folding for a second. She gives us a look, raising her eyebrows up in a perfect arch. Liz and I motion for her to join us. She stands there for a second contemplating what to do. Eventually deciding, she throws the shirt she was folding on the floor, turns up the music and joins me on my bed. We start singing together, loudly and off-key, dancing and jumping around like madwomen, oblivious to our surroundings.

_"I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me  
I say, fuck your degree, alphabet boy  
You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry  
Fuck all your ABCs, Alphabet Boy  
I'm not a little kid now  
Watch me get big now  
Spell my name on the fridge now  
With all your Alphabet Toys"_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout loudly over the music, assuming its Bex. Instead, 5 heads come inside. Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Bex who immediately runs and jumps onto the bed and tackles us all.

"You guys are having a party and never invited us? I'm hurt, Gallagher girl, right here" Zach points to his heart, pouting slightly.

I pull myself out of Bex's embrace, pick up my pillow and throw it at him. He catches it instantly, throwing it onto the bed. The songs still playing in the background, so I jump off of the bed and switch it off.

"This rooms a state, it looks like an earthquake happened!" Bex exclaims, looking around the room in disdain.

"Actually, a Macey-quake happened" Liz's replies.

Macey swiftly jumped off the bed and glared at Liz. She then resumed cleaning and organising.

"So Bex how was detention?" Grant asks while sitting down on Macey's bed shifting the neatly piled clothes to the end of the bed. Nick went and sat down beside him. Jonas walked over to my bed and sat down beside Liz. Zach sat down on Bex's bed motioning for me to come over. I sit down on the floor leaning against the bed. Macey stops what she's doing for a second and turns around to listen to Bex's story.

"Oh God, it was torture, Coach Adams and Mr Andrews made me clean the boy's toilets omg" Bex's face twists into a look of disgust. "I swear you guys are like animals, it was a bloody pigsty in there!"

We all burst out laughing at Bex's expense. She glared at us, then eventually joined in.

Once we had all the recovered from our fits of laughter, the room fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Macey, muttering to herself about which pair of shoes went where.

I stood up and grabbed my laptop from my bed then returned to my position. I started working on some COW homework which was due tomorrow. Zach started playing with my hair. I relaxed and leant back, resting my head on his lap. My essay was long forgotten.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked that chapter and I'm sorry that its so short and really crap whoops :( I just wanted to get back on here and get something uploaded x**_

_**Q/A {New name for this ^-^}**_

_**1) Favourite colour? {Sorry lol in basic af whoops}**_

_**~ I don't really have just one tbh, I like purple and blue, grey, black, green/khaki and pink (sometimes)**_

_**2) Favourite song/songs right now?**_

_**~ Mines are; Big Baby D.R.A.M. - Broccoli feat. Lil Yachty, Young M.A "OOOUUU", ZION and TAYO - Sweet Girl and Melanie Martinez - Alphabet Boy ^-^**_

_**3) Favourite sports?**_

_**~ I love netball and badminton, I also like cycling and swimming :)**_

_**So yeah, I guess that's all I have to say, hopefully, Ill get the next chapter up within the next week or two :)**_

_**~Bye, for now, xx~**_

_**P.S: EXCUSE THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER TITLE, I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELES TO TITLE THIS LOL **_


End file.
